Unexpected Secrets
by Prexistence
Summary: Finished Dark secrets of the past return to haunt Xavier and the XMen. Somethings should never be kept hidden. Romy, Jott, JohnWanda, KittyPiotr, BobbyLorna, others listed inside
1. Unexpected Secrets

**This story takes two months after Unexpected Arrival**. Unless you haven't read the other two stories, then that does not matter then. Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

**Ages:** Xavier is however old he is in the movie, Hank/Beast is 35, Warren/Angel, Betsy/Psylocke, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Ororo/Storm, Scott/Cyclops, and Jean are all 25 (not sure what the exact age in movie was), Logan/Wolverine is ? years old, Remy/Gambit is 21/22, Rogue, Bobby/Iceman, Piotr/Colossus, Jono/Chamber, John/Pyro, Wanda/Scarlet Witch, Pietro/Quicksilver, and Lorna/Polaris are 18, and Jubilee and Kitty/ShadowCat are 17, and finally Sarah/Marrow is 10

Pairings: **Rogue/Remy, Jean/Scott, Bobby/Lorna, Kitty/Piotr, John/Wanda, Warren/Betsy, Jono/Jubilee, Storm/Kurt, and others to be announced**

**Recap:** Betsy arrived at the mansion with news about Warren, he had not been acting like himself since his wings were ripped off. Warren was offered his wings back by some unknown person, and was turned into Archangel and then started terrorizing Los Angeles, they were able to get him back to normal. Gambit returned to the mansion, he also brought along Sarah aka Marrow, whose parents had died. On a date, Bobby, Lorna, Kitty, and Pete all found Jean, who had amnesia, but later remembered who she was and who she loved (Scott). Remy and Rogue went on a date and Rogue got possessed by Malice. Malice made Rogue absorb people (Carol Danvers, except in here she does not is not invulnerable) and later met up with the Shadow King who killed Malice off and was going to make Rogue his Shadow Queen. Later on, the Shadow King was defeated in the Astral Plane and Rogue went back to normal.

Four figures moved through the forest as quietly as they could. "Isn't the factory up ahead?" A girl whispered to the boy beside her.

"Yeah, that's where they are making the Sentinels. We just got to destroy it and we'll be off to bed in no time." He whispered back to her.

"Will you two be quiet. Before they sense us." The boy in front of them growled.

"Ah found it." The other girl whispered back to them as she stood in the clearing looking at an abandoned factory. "Look's like no one has been here for a while" She smiled back at her teammates.

"Blue Team, this is Scarlet Witch. Did you find the factory?" Wanda's voice came over the intercom on their black uniforms.

"Scarlet Witch, this is Iceman. We have found the factory. Where is your location?" Bobby asked into his intercom.

"We are to the north of the factory. Let's start heading in." She responded back to him.

"We'll you heard the lady, let's get a move on." Iceman told the group.

"Jubilee, ya come with meh. We'll head east. Iceman, you go with Pyro ta the south side of the factory." Rogue ordered to the group.

"But I wanna go east." Iceman complained.

"Fine, ya can go east. We'll go south." Rogue told her teammate as they headed for the factory.

"This is so cool." Jubilee squeaked as they rounded near the factory. Rogue placed a finger to her lips, signaling the other girl to keep it down. "Right, I know. Sorry." She apologized, just as they heard a loud shriek from the other side of the brown brick building.

"Well, there goes the surprise." Rogue sighed as the top of the factory exploded and giant red robots flew out and landed on the ground.

"Maybe it would of been better if we stuck with the team." Jubilee commented to her friend as they both got ready for battle.

"This is just great. Let me guess. Kitty found a rat or something?" Pyro grumbled as he took out his lighter and drew a flame into his hand. Iceman shook his head as a Sentinel landed before them. "This one is mine." Pyro stated as he threw the flame at the robot.

"Fine. I get the next one." Iceman told him as the Sentinel got caught on fire.

"Halt mutant. You are under arrest." The flaming Sentinel spoke as it began approaching the two men.

"Don't worry. I'll finish him." Iceman said confidently as he sent an ice beam at the Sentinel, instantly stopping it in its tracks. "That should hold him."

"Then how come its eyes are still glowing?" Pyro asked as the ice on the Sentinel began to crack. Suddenly, the legs of the Sentinel were smashed by a glowing blue tree. The Sentinel hit the ground and exploded into flames.

"Need some help?" They heard Scarlet Witch ask as she walked toward them, along with Colossus and ShadowCat.

"Who was the one screaming? I know it was you, wasn't it." Iceman asked as he glared down at ShadowCat, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was so not me. I, like, don't scream like that." ShadowCat defended herself.

"It was Quicksilver. He got on my nerves about it being so late, so I sent him into a tree." Scarlet Witch told them. She looked over at Pyro, who gave her a smirk and winked at her.

"Where are Quicksilver, Polaris, and Chamber? They disappeared after the Sentinel started attacking." Colossus asked as a Sentinel landed before them.

"Not sure. Though, I'm sure they can handle themselves. But we still gotta find them later, if Jubes finds out Jono is by himself, she will throw a fit and stuff." ShadowCat said to them as she watched Colossus punch a hole into the Sentinel and Iceman freeze it's arms.

"Why aren't Rogue and Jubilee with you?" Scarlet Witch asked Pyro.

"They said they would head south while we head east. I'm sure they're fine." Pyro stated as he looked up into the sky.

"Why would you, like, say that?" ShadowCat asked as she looked up at where Pyro was looking. Within seconds she saw a Sentinel flying through the air and crashing down into the building. "Oh, that's why."

"Halt mutant!" The group heard five Sentinels call as they landed around the group. "You are under-" The Sentinels began to say, when two of them were lifted into the air and thrown into each other. A blast then came from the back of the other two Sentinels and threw them into the factory.

"Sorry, we miss something?" Polaris asked as she and Chamber emerged from behind. Chamber was tightening his scarf around his lower face that held the psionic blast, while Polaris went to the group. The last Sentinel raised its arm and aimed it at the distracted group.

"That-is-not-nice. Why-don't-you-go-pick-on-someone-else." Quicksilver shouted as she punched the Sentinel in the leg and then sped around before he was stepped on.

"Oops, forgot one." Polaris said as she raised her hand and sent the Sentinel flying back into the others.

"We must go find Rogue and Jubilee." Colossus suggested to them. They were supposed to stay as a group and separating would end up getting them killed if they didn't stick together as a team.

"Guys, we have a major problem!" They heard a southern female voice shout. They turned to see Rogue flying at them and Jubilee running below her. They saw in the distance rows of shorter Sentinel's that had tan running along the arms and face.

"Oh great, they made a new Sentinel's." Iceman grumbled as Rogue and Jubilee joined the team. "Why can't they just come separately so they are easier to beat?"

"Eliminate all mutants." All of the new Sentinels shouted as forty beams were shot at them.

_Oh, blood hell_. Chamber cursed as the group was hit by the blast. Polaris didn't have time to put up a magnetic shield and was blasted along with her teammates.

"DANGER ROOM SESSION HAS ENDED. MISSION FAILED" A computerized voiced called out through the Danger Room.

"Oh come on. No one could have gotten past those Sentinels." Jubilee shouted up to the control room. There was a BAMF sound and blue smoke appeared before them. A blue mutant with tattoos' etched into his skin stood before them along with a white-haired woman.

"It is part of your training you have to complete before you are all able to go on a mission by yourselves. The Professor requested of it." Storm told them as the Danger Room doors opened and Angel and Psylocke entered.

"You did quite well. The last group was the last of the Sentinels." Psylocke told them with a smile. "That is much farther than last time."

"Yeah, but what is up with that last group? There is no way we could have defeated them. No one could." Iceman protested.

"Our group went in there and we defeated them. Don't worry. I'm sure you will be able to defeat this soon." Angel stated to the younger mutants.

"I wanna see the video of that. It's not fair. Why couldn't we go on the mission tonight? From what Cyke said, it was only a run in and out thing. There wasn't supposed to be any problems. Unless the entire building blew up with them in it." ShadowCat mused to herself and saw the worried look on Rogue's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure Gumbo wouldn't be in the building when it blew."

"Vhy don't you all get to bed. You have another Danger Room session in ze afternoon." Kurt suggested to them, hoping it would end the teenagers complaining. Luckily, they all agreed to go to their dorms and get some rest.

"I think it would be best if we got some rest too. We have a long day tomorrow." Storm stated to the three other adults. "Is Sean Cassidy supposed to arrive tonight or tomorrow morning?" She asked Warren.

"The Professor said he would arrive in the morning before we take the kids to the airport." Warren explained to her. About a month ago, they had planned a trip for the kids to go to Muir Island, all payed for by Warren. The adults had decided on who should go with the kids and who should stay and keep watch on the mansion. Warren, Betsy, Kurt, and Ororo agreed to take the kids, while the others stayed at home.

"We'll see you in the morning, luvs." Betsy nodded her head to the other two mutants as Warren wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the Danger Room.

"Gut Nacht." Kurt called to the others as he took Ororo's hand in his. The two had recently decided to share a room, like some of their fellow teammates. All of the teachers had originally been given their own individual room.

Once Jean had remembered she had been with Scott and all of her memories, the two went back to sharing the room they had before. A few weeks after that, Scott had asked Jean to marry him. He told her that when she was away, it had been the hardest time of his life. She had happily agreed and the two of them would be married in two weeks.

**Upper Level of the Mansion**

"This is so great, there are, like, no classes for the entire week." Kitty squealed as she walked with her roommates, Jubilee and Rogue, to their bedroom. Jubilee opened the door and found Sarah aka Marrow sitting on Rogue's bed.

"Hey, sugah. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Rogue asked the younger girl as she went to sit next to her. Sarah only shook her head.

"What's the point? I can't go with the other kids because of these." She pointed to the bones spikes in her arms. "It's not fair. Rahne and Theresa get to go. I wish I was normal like everyone else and not ugly." A tear slid down her face. Rogue wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder, being careful not to hit one of the spikes.

"Sugah, everyone wishes they were normal at some point. Ah wish Ah was, but ya can't let this bring ya down. It's not ya'r fault that society doesn't accept mutants." Rogue told the younger girl

"Besides, you can hang around with us. We're a lot more fun." Kitty smiled down at Sarah, who nodded and wiped away her tears. She then turned her attention back to Rogue.

"Also, don't forget this. Inside beauty counts more than outside. Though, ya don' realize it yet, but ya are a beautiful young girl. Ah'm sure when ya are older guys will be lined up ta date ya." Rogue whispered to her.

Sarah giggled at the last part. "Remy wouldn't be happy about that." She laughed. Two months ago, Gambit had brought her to the mansion and since her real parents had been killed, he decided to adopt her.

"Don't worry. Ah can distract him for ya." She winked at Sarah.

"Do you love Remy?" Sarah asked Rogue as she looked up at the older girl. Rogue smiled down at her.

"Ya, Ah do. With all mah heart." She replied.

"Are you two going to get married?" Sarah asked, causing Rogue's eyes to widen.

"Ah don't know about that, maybe sometime in the future. Who knows?" The southern girl responded.

"You might want to sneak out soon, Miss. Munroe will be coming around to check to see if your in bed." Jubilee whispered. Sarah yawned before she hopped off the bed.

"Good night, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee. Hope the bed bugs don't bite." Sarah waved to them as she exited the room.

"She is so cute." Jubilee commented as she shut the door.

"Who knows, one of these days she might start calling Rogue, mom." Kitty teased Rogue, causing the southern girl to blush.

"Lets get some sleep." Rogue told the two as she tucked herself into bed.

**Siberia, Russia**

Three guards stood at their post outside a large metal building. Each of them held a rifle in hand and wore heavy clothing to protect them from the cold. "I don't know why we have to stay here. It's not like anyone has been to the facility in months." One of the guards growled as he held his rifle closer to him.

"What are you complaining about? We're getting paid to stand here and do nothing. Besides, you know what will happen if MacTaggert returns and finds us gone. He'll end up using us with the research project." The second guard told him.

"Group C, we have report there are intruders on the premises near you. Group B is no longer responding. Go check it out." Came from the third guards walkie-talkie.

"Well, at least now we have something to do now." The first guard said as they went around the corner of the building to find the problem.

"Maybe they got it wrong?" The third guard asked as they rounded another corner.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" The second guard asked when he stopped in his tracks. The other two looked at him.

"I didn't hear-" The first guard began to say when he heard a snapping noise. "What is that?" He asked as he looked around.

"There is only one thing that noise reminds me of, but I know there is no way possible." The third guard mused to himself as he continued walking.

"What do you think it is?" The first asked him. Before the third man got a chance to respond. They found a figure leaning up against the side of the building, flipping playing cards in their hand. A pair of red eyes looked at the guards as they raised their rifles.

"Freeze, mutie! You got a lot of nerve breaking into here." The second guard snarled.

"Now dat ain' really nice greetin'." The figure spoke as he walked into the light, showing a tall young man with short brown hair and wearing a brown leather duster over his black leather uniform.

"What part of freeze don't you understand." The first guard growled as he placed his finger on the trigger of the gun.

"Gambit don' think y' should be worrin' about him." The young man said with a smirk on his face. "Though y' might wanna be worrin' about de hairy mountain man behind y'." The second and third guard turned around and were slashed by a pair of metal claws.

"What the hell." The first guard turned around and did not see Gambit charge a card and throw it at the guards feet.

"Dat was easy." Gambit grinned as he looked over at the unconscious guard. "But next time, why don' we use y' as bait."

"Because y'r an easy target." Wolverine growled as they walked around the side of the building. "Cyke, we got the last of the guards. Didja find a way in?" He asked into his communicator.

"Yes, we are to the west side. You should be seeing us when you turn the corner." Cyclops told them.

"Another thing, Gumbo." Wolverine unsheathed his claws again and raised them at Gambit. "Ya ever call me a hairy mountain man again. Ya'll be comin' back in a body bag." He warned.

"Don' really think dat Roguie would appreciate dat." Gambit smirked.

"Gambit, Wolverine, over here!" They heard Jean shout to them. They found Cyclops, Jean and Beast by a side door with unconscious guards leaning against the wall.

"Let's just get in and go." Wolverine growled.

"Be patient, my friend. From my reports, no one is inside the building." Beast told the shorter man as they entered the facility.

"What was this place?" Jean asked as they passed by rooms that had exam tables with a bunch of medical equipment.

"From the reports, this use to be a facility they used to experiment on mutants. Months ago, the place closed down. We just need to put a virus into their computers incase anyone comes back and tries to restart this again." Cyclops explained as they entered the main room.

"This shall take only a second." Beast told them as he went to work on the computer.

"This place like the one Stryker had?" Wolverine asked with a growl.

"It's a bit different. A man named Joseph MacTaggert owned this facility and others around the world." Cyclops told his teammate all the information he knew on this place.

"Oh my stars gather." Beast whispered as he pulled up a new screen on the computer.

"What is it, Beast?" Jean asked as she went behind his chair and looked at the computer screen.

"Apparently, this faculty purpose was to create super soldiers out of mutants. It says here, that a Mr. Joseph MacTaggert had been contacted by Mr. Stryker five months before the incident at the lake. Mr. Stryker was not happy about his experiment, Weapon X or also named Wolverine running out on him before he could test further. He claimed Wolverine as a failure and felt that the experiment would endanger people's lives and called Joseph MacTaggert to help him track Wolverine down." Beast read from the file.

Logan slowly approached the screen. He could feel his insides grow cold as Beast read on. "In the Russia facility, he had a mutant created to hunt down Wolverine. The mutants real name was Arkady Rossovich, his mutant codename is Omega Red."

"How come we haven't seen this guy before?" Wolverine asked as a picture of Omega Red showed on the screen. The man had a white face with red eyes and blonde hair.

"Maybe it was canceled after Stryker was killed." Jean suggested.

"There is more here." Beast told them as he clicked and went onto the next page. "In Indonesia, there was another mutant programmed to hunt you down, my friend." He looked over at Wolverine and then back at the screen and clicked down a picture. A man with a green face and one red cyborg eye. "His name is Gaunlet."

"Mon Dieu, is he ugly." Gambit commented as he caught a glimpse of the screen.

"Is there anymore?" Cyclops asked Beast, who started typing something into the computer.

"In here, yes. But I just found something else. This is about you, Logan." Beast said as Wolverine took Jean's spot behind the chair. "William Stryker sent the reports of all his experiments or tests to Mr. MacTaggert. It says here, he used your DNA to make a clone." A few gasps were heard around the room. "I am unable to get a picture of what this clone looks like." Beast explained frustrated.

"Wouldn' he look like Wolverine?" Gambit asked as he leaned against the side wall next to the computer.

"Not necessarily. Mr. Stryker could have changed some parts in the DNA to make the appearance of this clone look different." Beast responded. "Also, a month before he died, a man came to see him wanting help. He had cancer and didn't want to die from it. He let Stryker operate on him. He placed samples of Wolverine's mutation into this man to stop the cancer. As payment for the operation, he wanted this man, now turned mutant, to hunt down Wolverine. The man now goes by, Deadpool." Beast finished.

Wolverine had gripped the back of the chair and he could feel his anger building. "How much of that fucking asshole do I have to take. It's bad enough he screwed up my life and memories." He growled.

"Logan." Jean placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's is dead now, and these mutants never found you. This is all in the past and he can not do anything else to you."Jean gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, we got what we came for. Beast, did you put the virus in?" Cyclops asked, trying to change the subject as Jean led Logan away from the computer.

"I am doing that now, oh fearless leader." Beast replied as he began typing away at the computer. "And that is that. Virus is installed." He sounded pleased with himself as he got up from the chair.

"Let's start heading for the jet." Cyclops ordered as Beast went to Wolverine's side and began talking with him.

"Wolverine be a big boy. Dis will pass for him." Gambit stated as he walked by Cyclops and headed for the jet. Ahead of him, Logan was refusing to talk to Beast and Jean. He was too lost in his thoughts.

The group headed outside the facility and boarded the jet as quickly as they could. By the time they would return home, it would be morning. Although, most of them wouldn't be getting much sleep that night anyways with the kids leaving the next morning. Scott still hadn't given Warren and Ororo list of the children's names that were going.

Unknowing to them all, there was a figure in the distance watching them through the trees. A soft growl came from their throat as they watched the jet take off. "You'll pay soon, Wolverine." The figure vowed as they jumped down from the trees.

**Yale University**

"Now I will give a quick brief of some of the terms that will be listed on the next exam." The instructor said to the class as he turned away from the chalkboard. He sighed when he saw a young man with his head down on the table.

"David, perhaps you would like to tell the class what melanocyte-stimulating hormone is?" The instructor asked as the boy raised his head and looked at the instructor. "It is nice of you to join us again, Mr. Haller. Would you please answer the question?"

David looked at the instructor for a moment and began cursing to himself for putting his head down. 'This is so easy.' 'How can he not know this?' He began hearing inside his head until he heard the right answer.

"It's a hormone that regulates the activity of skin pigments in the vertebrates." David answered.

The teacher glared at him. "Very good guess, Mr. Haller. I would suggest you do not waste yours or my time by sleeping during my lecture." The instructor sneered as he turned back to the blackboard.

David leaned back in his chair. 'That was close.' He thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Note: David Haller is not a character I made up, he is a actual character from X-Men. Also I've look and I couldn't find where Gaunlet came from so I picked a random place, if anyone knows it would be helpful to know where he came from. **

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, dawn1, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Roguechere, firestorm13, enchantedlight, Chica De Los Ojos Café (hehe, it will be revealed later :), and Nightcrawler03.** (Hugs you all) thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter of Unexpected Arrival. :)


	2. Gotcha

Just so ya know, I can't do Russian, Irish, and Scottish accents. I have no idea on how they are supposed to go. So, until I figure them out, those accents are kinda cut, as you noticed with the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

"Sean!" Theresa Cassidy aka Siryn yelled as she ran to her big brother's arm and hugged him.

"How are yer doin'? Ready fer the trip ter Muir Isle?" Sean Cassidy aka Banshee asked her. He took in the view of the mansion, seeing how nothing had changed since he was a student at this school.

"I'm great! I got all my things packed up last night. I was supposed to get them done earlier, but I forgot cause Sarah, Rahne, and me were all playing a game yesterday." She answered him with a smile.

"It is good to see you again, Sean." Ororo greeted her ex-student.

"Thank yer, it is nice ter see yer too." He replied with a smile as a bunch of kids came from the downstairs and were now in the hallway with their suitcases. "Ya sure yer wanna go on this trip? Moria said she could handle the kids." He suggested to her as Kurt, Warren, and Betsy entered the room.

"We trust Moria and you with the kids. The Professor just wants to make sure that they are all safe and no one gets lost." Ororo explained to him.

"And all the drinks at night are on me." Warren whispered to Kurt, who grinned.

"I look forward to zat, mein freund." Kurt whispered back. Scott entered the hallway and made his way over to Sean.

"Glad you made it here safely." He shoot his former students hand as he turned to the rest of the children. "Alright kids, head out to the buses." He told them and immediately they all started moving out the front door. "I'll help you load their luggage onto the bus. Ororo, do you have the name list?"

"Yes, Scott. You handed it to me this morning." Ororo replied as they left to help the kids onto the buses.

**Girl's Dorm**

Rogue yawned as she sat up in her bed and saw her two roommates were still asleep. 'Ah though we had Danger Room practice in the mornin'? How come no one woke us up for that?' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked out of the room. The hallways, for once, were quiet.

"Ah guess the kids are gone already." She whispered to herself with a smile as she made her way to the stairs. It was going to be weird without having a bunch of screaming kids running around and having the mansion almost completely empty.

She made her way down the stairs and found Jean in the hallway. "How come there was no Danger Room practice?" Rogue asked her.

"You'll have to speak with Gambit, I think he is in the garage. But, I kinda doubt you will be in the Danger Room today." Jean replied to the younger girl as she walked down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

"Gr, that man better not be doing what I think he is." Rogue growled as she headed for the garage. She opened the door to find her boyfriend sitting back in a chair with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Mornin', chere. Have a nice night?" Remy asked her as she walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Hey!" He protested.

"How many times do Ah have ta tell ya ta stop this? These things are disgustin'" She told him as she dropped the cigarette on the floor and smashed it with her shoe.

"To y' mebbe, but not to Gambit." He said to her as he took out another cigarette.

"Sugah, could ya think about quitin'?" She asked him. She knew how to get what she wanted as she sat on his lap. "For me." She pouted as she looked him in the eyes.

"Oh no, Gambit ain' fallin' for dat one again." He looked away from her, knowing he couldn't resist those beautiful emerald eyes. "It be bad enough y' made moi cut my hair."

"It was gettin' too long. Ah swear, if it went another month it would have been as long as mine." Rogue turned his head to look at him with her gloved hand. She smiled as she looked into his red on black eyes and removed a strand of hair that had fallen over them. "Now stop tryin' ta change the subject. What if Ah got ya one of those nicotine patches? Would ya quit then?" She asked.

"Dose things don' work. Dey just try to trick y'r mind to thinkin' y' quit. Besides, I don' hear y' tellin' Wolverine to quit smokin' his cigars." He pointed out to her.

"He has a healin' factor. He could smoke nonstop and would be perfectly fine. You on the other hand don't have that." She pointed a finger at him.

"Gambit'll think about it." He told her causing her to smile.

"That reminds meh, why was there no Danger Room practice? Storm told us that ya had one planned for this mornin'." She asked him.

"No one goin' into de Danger Room for a while. De Wolverine ain' happy and is takin' it out in dere." He responded to her.

Rogue sighed. "He has been in there almost every night since Scott asked Jean ta marry him. Ah feel bad for him." She said as she leaned her head against Remy's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Non, it wasn' about dat dis time. Gambit think he over dat, almost. Last night, when we was at de buildin', there were files that talked about him. Dat one Stryker guy wanted him dead. He called dis homme to create de things to hunt him down, even made a clone from him." Remy answered her. Rogue placed a hand over her mouth as she sat up from Remy' chest.

"Oh mah god, how is he?" She asked him.

"Last night, Jeannie had to keep him under control with her powers. Otherwise, he would have gone mad and killed everyone." He told her. "Also, to answer y'r question petit, dere is Danger Room session in a few hours, outside."

"Why are we goin' out there?" She raised an eyebrow as she stood up.

Gambit only grinned at her. "Y'll see."

"Well make sure it ain't that late, swamp rat. Ah got mah lessons with the Professor later." She told him.

"How dat been comin'?" He asked her as he sat up in his chair. A week after the incident with the Shadow King, Rogue began to hear voices in her head cursing and blaming her.

"Well, Ah got the voices under control. At least Ah don' have ta hear Carol blamin' meh for takin' her life away." She answered sadly. She knew it hadn't been her fault. Malice had taken over her body and forced her to absorb a woman named Carol Danvers and several other humans. No matter what anyone told her, she still felt guilty for it happening.

"Chere, y' know dat wasn' y'r fault." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Ah just wish Ah could control mah powers, or better yet, get rid of them. All they do is cause harm ta people." She closed her eyes as she felt tears forming.

"Y'r workin' with de Professor and Logan on dat. It take time, but soon y' be able to touch anyone y' want." He reassured her. A month after absorbing the people into her head, Xavier had began to give her special lessons on her power. When she felt she would be able to touch someone, she would touch Logan's hand to see if it worked. Every time, she would end up absorbing Logan, but at least his healing factor made it possible for him to regain consciousness soon after.

"Ah hope so." She whispered. Remy stood up beside her and hugged her close to him.

"Y' will, Gambit know y' will." He told her. Rogue pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.

"Ah just wish Ah could kiss and do other things normal kids could do. Ah mean, when Ah kissed ya a week ago, ya went out for two hours." She sighed.

"It was worth it." He told her with a smile. "De Professor will make help y' along with dis. Y'll eventually learn it." He said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hopefully, that time will be soon. Even ta be able ta touch just one person would help meh a lot. Well Ah'll see ya later." She told him as she began to turn.

"Non, chere. Gambit don' like seein' y' dis upset. Is dere somethin' he could do to make y' feel better?" He asked her.

"Well, ya could take meh out somewhere nice. Just the two of us this time. Ah mean, Ah like having double dates with the others, but it would be nice ta have some time by ourselves. No one is gonna possess or kidnap us this time." She said to him. He smiled down at her and took her gloved hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Anythin' y' desire, mon amour." He kissed her hand. A grin appeared on Rogue's face.

"Ah'll see ya later, swamp rat." She told him as she left the garage.

* * *

A ten-year-old boy was walking home from the park. He loved watching the kids play games and run around. For some of them, their parents would push them on the swings. He sighed thinking how much he wanted that. He had been alone for so many years with no family. He almost forgot what it was like to be loved.

A cool breeze rushed by and made the leaves rustle in the trees, or so he thought. Someone was following behind him and he did not realize it until he saw the bigger person's shadow. He turned around to see a man with blonde hair that looked to be twenty stood behind him.

"Hello, Ian. Long time no see." A smile appeared on the older man's face as the kid took a step back.

"What are you doing here, Lucas? Why don't you leave me alone?" Ian plead. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You are pathetic. You actually believe you are a child when you're not. You only look it, just like how I will most likely remain this age my entire life. But you know who does age and is able to run a half normal life?" Lucas asked.

"Leave David out of this, he did nothing-" Ian began to say, when Lucas interrupted him.

"-except separate himself into three different people. All of his child memories and telekinesis powers placed in you, all of his bad thoughts and pyrokinetic powers in me. While we only exist as nothing, but a branch off of David Haller. He gets to enjoy his life, gets to be just like his daddy with the telepathic powers. I'm sick of not being a real person." Lucas shouted as he approached Ian.

"Your nuts." Ian whispered to him.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm just going to bring the three of us back together so we are one-person again." Lucas began to laugh. "Ever wonder what happened to Davie's father, Charles Xavier?"

"His mom said he would meet him later." Ian responded.

"I found daddy dearest. We runs a school for mutants. He cares more about other than of his own blood. The man needs to learn a little lesson: don't run out and abandon your son." He vowed.

"I'm not going with you. Leave me alone." Ian raised his hand and threw Lucas into a tree with his telekinesis.

"You brat!" Lucas growled as he watched Ian try to run, but flames blocked his path and surrounded him. Lucas dusted himself off as he began to reproach Ian. "I do not care if you want to or not because you are." He grabbed Ian's hand and both of them disappeared.

**At the X-Mansion**

"Why are we out here?" Kitty asked as she brought her jacket closer to her. All of the students stood in a straight line in the snow as Gambit came outside to greet them.

"Bonjour, mes amies. Nice day, no? Since no one can enter de Danger Room for today, mebbe even tomorrow, we gonna be outside. Today is mostly about team work." He told the group.

"What are we doing?" Jubilee asked him.

"Snowball fight." He answered. "Y' both already have y'r teams so, have fun. And no using powers today. Dat means no creatin' snowballs, Frosty" Gambit told the group as he glanced at Bobby.

"What, I'm not going to do anything. You should be looking at Pyro, he cheats!" Bobby complained.

"Hey Drake!" Wanda called. As soon as Bobby looked over he was hit by a snowball.

"That's it, your going to get it." Bobby shouted as he grabbed some snow and threw it at her. The students divided themselves into their teams. Team one was Rogue, John, Jono, Piotr, and Wanda. The second team consisted of Jubilee, Bobby, Lorna, Pietro, and Kitty.

The teenagers started attacking each other with snowballs. Jubilee hit the ground as three snowballs went over her head. "Haha, ya missed-" She began to say when she was in the face.

_Sorry, Jubilee. Didn' mean ter hit ya._ Jono appologized to her. He was hit by a snowball from Pietro, who was launching them, while Lorna and Kitty handed them to him.

Rogue laughed as she dodged the snowball aimed at her. She glanced over to see Remy watching the group. She smiled to herself as she grabbed and hand full of snow and hid it behind her back as she approached her boyfriend.

"How ya doin', sugah?" She asked him, the smile still on her face.

"Better now dat y'r here, chere." He grinned down at her. He didn't see the snowball behind her back until she hit him in the face.

"Gotcha, Cajun." Rogue laughed at him as she flew off to join her group.

Remy wiped the snow off his face. "Looks like chere gonna be spendin' sometime after class. Though, Gambit really don' mind dat." He mused to himself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note: Lucas and Ian are not OC, they are from Sins of the Son episode in X-Men evolution. They were much more easier to understand than the comic version so I used them.**

Special Thanks to: **loneraven, Nightcrawler03, dawn1, Crystalwish (Polaris came in during Unexpected Visitor being possessed by Malice, and Chamber came in as a student in Arrival, hope that clears it up), Chica De Los Ojos Café, and enchantedlight**. Thank you guys so much for taking your time to review the last chapter and tell me your thoughts on it (hugs you all)

Next Chapter: Planning- Logan finally calms down and has a stalker, and Kitty is planning a party for Jean and Scott's wedding


	3. Planning

Hope ya enjoy the chapter, even though it kinda turned out eh. Also I must make note of this: **When Rogue absorbed Carol Danvers she got super strength and fight, but not invulnerable. I don't think I mentioned that**. I didn't want her to have that, I know I'm mean, but she'll live. . . . or not. . . um forget that last part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

Logan sat alone in the kitchen with his face resting in the palms of his hands. It had been bad enough with the nightmares of his past, but now new ones were emerging. He began to see people who looked familiar, but had no idea of whom they were or what their names were. 'Damn ya ta hell, Stryker.' He cursed to himself as he thought of the man that caused his life to be a living hell.

He had found a place that had accepted him, a place that he could call home with people he considered family. He lowered his hands to the kitchen counter and glanced down at them. 'When did that happen? I had promised myself when everythin' was fine here I would leave. Jean's back, the mansion's safe, Rogue and the others don't need me around ta protect them.' He thought to himself.

He sighed when he thought back to the files they had found just the other day. What if those mutants were still out there and hunting him down? 'Nah, I'm sure after Stryker got wiped out they stopped, but still. It's almost like someone set us up ta go there so that I'd find that.'He thought to himself.

'Yeah, it would be best if I took off. Can't let any of that shit hurt anyone.' He nodded to himself. He hadn't heard two people walk into the room, until they appeared beside him.

"Hey, Wolvie. How are ya doing?" Jubilee asked Logan as she took a seat to his left and Rogue to his right.

"I'm fine, kid." He responded

"Are ya sure? Ya don't look like ya are." Rogue commented as he turned around and was about to stand up from his seat, but Jubilee stopped him.

"As you always say 'don't lie ta me.' Now what is wrong?" Jubilee asked, demanding to know what was wrong with the older man.

"Well, might as well tell ya now. I think tomorrow I'm leavin'." He answered them. He didn't bother to look at either one of them, he knew they were both shocked.

"But you can't leave." Rogue protested.

"Yeah, who else is going to annoy Cyke to death and challenge him? I swear, if you never came around, he would have a stick even more shoved up his-" Jubilee was cut off by Rogue.

"What she will eventually get around ta sayin', is that we need ya around. Not just us, but everyone. It wouldn't be the same without ya here." Rogue told him.

Logan shook his head. "Ya don't need me here, ya both are safe and I don't want ta endanger that. I don't know if someone might come after me and I don't want one of you caught in the crossfire." He shot back as he stood up.

"You can't!" Jubilee cried as she hugged him. "You're like a dad to me. You know my parents were both killed. You're the closest person I have to a parent." She stated as Rogue hugged him too.

"That goes for all of us. Mah parents wanted nothin' ta do with meh. Like Jubes said, ya are like a parent ta meh. Now that Ah think about it, ya are a father ta all of the girls. Remember a month ago when ya caught John and Bobby in Lorna and Wanda's room?" Rogue asked as she looked at him.

Logan smiled as he remembered the scene. "Haha, yeah, I thought for sure Drake or Allerdyce were doing to wet their pants. I so wish I had a camera. Never seen two boys jump out a window and down the fire escape so fast in my life." Jubilee laughed.

"We need ya here. Ya are an important part ta our family." Rogue told him seriously as she took a step back away from him.

"Yeah, you're like the dad and then Mr. Summers is the cranky, but very concerned uncle. Miss. Grey is the aunt you won't lie to cause she will know and the one you can talk to about anything. Miss. Munroe is the role model aunt. Mr. McCoy, the big fury uncle that makes sure you are healthy. Mr. Wagner is the uncle the uncle that is very kind. Mr. Worthington is the uncle you want to suck up to so you can get money out of him. Miss. Braddock is the cool aunt. And of course, there is Professor Xavier, who is the grandpa." Jubilee finished.

Logan chuckled at the thought of Xavier being called 'grandpa.' He felt very touched that they had cared this much about him. He never knew this before. "Thanks kids." He smiled at them.

"So you're staying?" Rogue asked him.

"Yeah." Logan replied.

**In the Rec. Room**

Kitty stood before the boys. John, Bobby, and Piotr took up the couch, while Pietro, Remy and Jono each had separate chairs. "Okay, like, you guys know that we are throwing a party for Jean. I want you guys to throw a party for Scott. You guys better show him a good time." Kitty pointed her finger at them.

"How do you handle her?" Bobby whispered to Piotr.

"I heard that, Drake." Kitty glared at Bobby. "I'm serious. Miss. Braddock and Miss. Munroe already took Miss. Jean out to get the wedding dresses and for a girl's night out, same with Mr. Wagner and Worthington. They both deserve to have another party planned for them. Also." She added as she looked at Remy and then at the rest of them. "NO stripper!"

"Why did y' look at moi first when y' said dat?" Remy asked her as he tried to look hurt.

"Cause you're the oldest here and sometimes you act like you are the youngest." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. "You guys also have to run this by with Mr. McCoy. He was in his lab and said he was really busy. Wanda and Lorna are out getting things for Miss. Grey's party. Rogue and Jubes went to find Logan and-" She began to say when the three entered the room.

"What were ya talkin' about?" Logan asked as he looked down at Kitty. He knew he heard his name mentioned and wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh, we are planning a bachelor part for Mr. Summers, and we want to make sure it is a lot of fun for him." Kitty explained.

"Well, I got some beer hidden in my room. We could use that." Logan suggested.

"NO alcohol!" Kitty yelled at Logan. "The last thing we need is for you guys to be wasted."

"So, then this is a party with no strippers or alcohol? Wow this will be so much fun." John said sarcastically.

"So ya want there ta be strippers there? Ah think Ah should mention that ta Wanda." Rogue teased, but seeing the look in John's eyes, she knew he began to regret saying that.

"Okay, it is better with no strippers." John took back his last statement.

_We'll show the bloke a bloody good time. _Jono said as he got up from his chair. Jubilee ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you never wanted any of that, did you Jonie?" Jubilee cooed as she hugged him.

_Of course not._ Chamber replied, getting a nasty glare from the men on the sofa.

"What about you, sugah?" Rogue asked as she came up from behind Remy and sat on the armrest.

"Gambit never wanted any of dat stuff in dere, unless Roguie-" He started to say, but Rogue covered his mouth and kissed the top of her gloved hand.

"Don't ya dare finish that sentence, swamp rat." She grinned as she pulled away from him. "Ah gotta go now. Ah'm supposed ta meet the Professor. I'll be seein' ya tomorrow night Cajun." She winked at Remy as she walked to the door to leave.

"I'ma go out ta Harry's tonight. See ya kids later." Logan waved to them as he left.

As soon as Logan left the Rec. Room, Pietro, Bobby, and John all turned to Remy. "Hey-buddy-old-pal-you-think-you-could-refill-Logan's-stash?" Pietro asked innocently.

"You guys stole from his stash?" Kitty asked, her eyes went wide. All the kids knew about Logan's not-so-secret-stash. None of them dared to go into the room, fearing Logan would smell them and know they had found it.

"We kinda took a few bottles and soon there were none left." Bobby replied softly.

Piotr shook his head. "You two should know better then that." He told him.

"Yeah, it was kinda during the time you and Kitty went on your date." John whispered just as Sarah walked into the room. As soon as she spotted Remy, she ran over to him and hopped in his lap.

"Good luck, mes amis. De Wolverine kill dis Cajun if he brought beer into here, and he can smell it too." Remy told them as he grinned down at Sarah.

"I woke up from my nap and no one was around. It's scary here when there aren't people in the mansion. I looked in Rogue's room and no one was there. I thought everyone left me" Sarah commented.

"No need to worry, petit, no one would ever leave y' behind." Remy told her as she rested her head against his chest, being careful to not poke him with her spikes.

"Yeah, we may leave Bobby here alone, but never you. And besides, you are so much cuter than him." Jubilee told Sarah, making the ten-year-old girl smile.

"I resent that. I am very cute. Ask Lorna." Bobby shot at them.

"Ask me what?" A female voice asked. Soon Lorna and Wanda entered the room.

"That I am cute." Bobby gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Of course you are." Lorna said as she went behind Bobby and kissed him. John got up from the couch and greeted Wanda with a kiss as well.

"Ewie." Sarah gave a disgusted look as the two couples kissed.

"Don't worry. Lorna and Wanda both had their cooties shots." Kitty joked.

"Good, cause I don't want any of their cooties." Sarah told them and as jumped off Gambit's lap. "Can you play house with me? Theresa and Rahne used to play with me, but they are at Muir Island." Sarah pouted.

"Aw, sure. We'll go play house with you." Kitty said as she took Sarah's hand in hers.

"I did have some plans with John, but playing house does sound a bit more fun." Wanda stated. John gave her a hurt look. "Come on, it will be fun. Besides, I'll make it up to you." She winked at him.

"Okay, let's go play house." John turned around to face the younger girl. Sarah giggled at him.

"Are you going to come too?" Sarah asked as she turned back to Remy.

"Sorry, not dis time, petit. Mebbe next time, non?" He told her. She sighed disappointedly.

"Hey, we'll come too, if that's okay with you?" Jubilee told the younger girl. Jono nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Please come." Sarah said to them, getting excited. Remy smiled as he watched the little girl jump up and down, he hadn't seen her this happy in a while, even with her other friends. He got up from his chair and began to head for the door.

"You should join us, Gambit." Lorna told him. She and Bobby agreed right after Jubilee had. The little girl had nothing to do and she had to admit, this mansion was scary when there wasn't tons of kids running around.

"Love to, but Cyke wanted some progress reports on y'r Danger Room sessions." Remy explained, sounding very bored at the thought of writing the reports up. He didn't hear footsteps walking down the hall and stopping outside the room.

"You haven't completed them yet?" Remy heard a male voice from behind him and slowly turned to see Scott and Jean standing there. "I told you I needed them by-" Scott began to say, when Jean placed a hand on his arm.

"Honey. He'll give them to you when he is done. You said you didn't need them until tomorrow." Jean calmed down her future husband.

"Just make sure they are on my desk by tomorrow evening." Scott told Remy as he led Jean to the garage area. They had plans to go to the movies and afterwards.

"We're going to go play, have fun, daddy." Sarah called to Remy as she and Kitty walked down the hallway. Bobby had to hide a grin that appeared on his face when Sarah called Remy 'daddy.'

'Mon Dieu, never gonna get used to being called dat.' He thought to himself as he watched the younger mutants walk down the hallway and into the elevator. However, Jubilee stayed behind.

"That reminds me. Do you know what you're going to get Rogue?" Jubilee asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Quoi?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He was confused on what Jubilee was talking about. 'Get chere what?' He thought to himself.

"You do know in three weeks is Rogue's birthday, right?" Jubilee asked and got her answer as soon as she saw Remy lose his normal poker face and looked surprised. "She never told you? Yeah, its going to be her birthday soon. We're going to throw her a surprise birthday party. I think by then Jean and Cyke should be back from their honeymoon." She told him.

"Guess I'll have to go gift shoppin'." He said to Jubilee with a grin. He already had something in mind.

"I can't believe she never told you. Did you tell her your birthday? Which I don't think I've ever heard it either. I know John, Bobby, Wanda, Lorna, Kitty, Pete, Pietro, Jono, and all of the teacher's birthdays." She mused to herself. "But I don't know yours."

Remy shrugged. "Like to know dat question myself, petit." He told her as he turned to leave. 'Know how to find out, but dere ain' no way in hell I'm askin' him dat question.' He thought to himself.

**Professor's Office **

"This isn't workin'." Rogue sighed in disappointment as she leaned back into her chair. The Professor had told her to try to concentrate on herself without her powers, what it would be like to feel a person. Normally during these lessons Logan would be next to her and when she was ready she would put her bare hand on his. Every single time she would end up absorbing him.

"It takes time, Rogue. We've already made progress with keeping the psyche's in your head away from your normal thoughts. I believe your mutant powers have something to do with your mind, though I could be wrong. That is why I would like Dr. McCoy to check on you tomorrow and give you a body scan. It might be able to help us discover how to control your powers." Charles Xavier explained to the frustrated girl in front of him.

"What's the point? Ah've been stuck like this, Ah'm probably gonna get stuck like this for the rest of mah life. Ah just want to be able to touch someone without harmin' them. It may sound stupid ta a lot of people, but ta meh, I've dreamt about it. One of the simplest things in the world, and Ah can't even have it." A tear rolled down her cheek as she got up from the chair. "Thank ya, Professor for ya'r time." She tried to fight back the tears in her eyes as she left his office.

Charles shook his head and sighed. He felt terrible for her. She was right, being able to touch someone is something that everyone takes for granted. If they were in Rogue's shoes, they would probably be the same. "I'll find a way to help her." He vowed to himself silently. 'But then again, I was never able to help Scott control his optic blast. I've been failing my students.' He thought to himself.

"I will make it up to them. I will help them find a way to control their powers." He told himself.

**Midnight at the Mansion**

Cerebro never detected the intruder hoping along in the trees, or even when he or she jumped along side the building and grabbed the fire escape. They carefully opened the window, making sure they did not make a sound.

They crept inside the dark room and heard a soft snoring noise from the bed. A silent SNIKT sound was heard as they walked closer until they peaked down at Logan's sleeping form. The intruder raised the two claws that had come out of their hand above the Canadian.

Logan was awoken, but kept his eyes shut. He could smell a different scent in the air and the breeze from the open window. He waited two seconds before he sprang up from his bed, his own claws unsheathed. Instead of striking a person, he struck the air. No one was in his room.

He pulled the sheets off of him and looked over at the open window. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to it. He gazed outside, trying to see if the scent he smelled went outside. Oddly enough, the scent seemed to disappear. A low growl came from Logan's throat as he closed the window and locked it, before heading off to bed.

A few feet away, the intruder glared at the shut window. "You're going to pay, Weapon X." A female voice vowed.

**End of Chapter 7**

Special Thanks to: **loneraven **(hehe, can ya guess who the last person was?), **Chica De Los Ojos Café**( Davie gets even more complicated later, the boy just doesn't wants to be different than other villains),** firestorm13 **(haha, he was too distracted by Rogue, and Wolvie gets even more shockers), **Nightcrawler03**(there will be),** dawn1**(no need to worry, there will be plenty of Romy moments later), **enchantedlight**( glad ya enjoyed it :), **Crystalwish **(they will be back, ill try to add more romy and jott), and **sakura5tar** (yay, glad ya like it so far, and I got very special plans for remy and rogue's big date :)

Next Chapter: first battle of the story :) can ya guess with who? and a few people get injured from the fight, ain't sayin' who. A bits of romance added in :)


	4. Deadpool

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

"Hank, you got mail!" Scott called on the intercom down to the Med. Lab.

"Thank you, Scott, I shall be right up." Hank called back.

"Anything else in the mail, honey?" Jean asked as she wrapped an around her fiancé.

"I did get a letter from my brother, Alex." Scott responded to her as he opened the letter and began to read it.

_Hey Scott,_

_I've been giving it some thought, and I guess I could attend your and Jean's wedding. I could drive up there since I don't have the money for a plane ticket. Hopefully I'll be able to make it up there in time, if not then, I'm sorry. _

_Alex Masters-Summers_

"It's been a while since I've seen him. How long has it been?" Jean asked Scott.

"I think five years or more. I wonder why he never called though." Scott looked confused at the letter, but then shrugged it off. Hank entered the room.

"You said you had something for me?" Hank asked the couple. Jean picked up the letter lying on the desk next to her and handed it to him. "Thank you." He gave her a warm smile as he began to open the letter and read.

"Who's it from? I saw on the return address it came from Washington, D.C." Scott asked him.

"Oh my." Hank said excitedly as he continued reading the letter. "There is a science and health convention and they want me there as a guest of honor. I am so flattered. There are supposed to be people from all over the world." His blue eyes sparkled as he finished the letter and folded it back up. "They apologized for the short notice, but a cab is supposed to pick me up tomorrow. The convention will be held in two days."

"Congratulations, Hank." Jean let go of Scott to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you." She told him.

"Thank you, thank you. I must go get packed immediately." He told the two of them as he exited out of the room as quickly as possible.

"It looks like everything is turning out great for everyone." Scott said as he snuck up behind Jean and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"I have to agree." She closed her eyes and smiled.

**Bobby, John, and Piotr's Room**

Bobby laughed silently to himself as he patted John's bed, making sure there were no lumps visible. 'This is going to be so great. I got to this on film.' He thought to himself. He hadn't heard someone walk into the room, until that person tapped him on the shoulder. Bobby quickly turned around, afraid that it might have been John. Though he knew the pyromaniac was out with Wanda at the movies, there was a chance he could have come home early. To his relief, it was only Lorna.

"What are you doing to John's bed?" Lorna asked him as she glanced down at the bed.

"Well, you remember how a few weeks ago when I was asleep and John put my hand in water?" Bobby asked her.

A small smile came across Lorna face as she folded her arms over her chest. "I remember you ended up going to the bathroom and ended up going into your ice form." She answered him.

Bobby grumbled at the memory of the incident. "Well, this is payback. I heard that him and Wanda were going out, so I filled a bunch of water balloons up and put them under the sheets. I've noticed he always jumps on his bed, without looking at it. As soon as you lands on the bed, he'll be soaking wet." Bobby told her proudly.

"What would happen if he got a warning?" A sly grin came across her face. Bobby's mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't tell him!" He gave her a quick glare, which soon faded. He could never get mad at her. "Besides, I know how to stop you from telling him." A smile crept on his face as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took a step back. Before she got a chance to run, he tackled her onto his bed and pinned her beneath him. He then began to tickle her.

"You sure you want to tell him?" Bobby asked her. He couldn't help but smile seeing her laugh.

"I promise I won't." She laughed as he continued to tickle her. "Please, I can't take any more." She begged him. He finally stopped and placed his hands besides her head as he gazed down at her green eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips touched, they heard a loud racket coming from the outside

"What was that?" Lorna asked as she tried to sit up. Bobby got off of her and hurried to the window.

"We got to get out there." He told Lorna as he took her hand and they ran out of the room.

**In the Rec. Room**

"How did y'r class go with de Professor?" Remy asked Rogue. She was sitting next to him on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

"Ah don't wanna talk about it." She whispered to him.

"It takes time, chere. Soon y'll be able to touch." He reassured her as he kissed the top of her head where the haired covered her skin.

"Ah just wanna be able ta touch someone. Ah wish Ah had any other power but this one." She told him as she sat up.

Remy sighed. He knew she would be able to control her powers one day, but she had to believe it herself too. "Chere, y'll-" He began to say when Logan walked into the room sniffing around.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked him as the southern couple turned to look at the Canadian.

"I smell someone on the grounds that Cerebro isn't pickin' up." He growled as he went for the back door.

"Hey, what's wrong with Wolvie?" Jubilee asked as she and Jono ran into the room. They had seen him stalking down the hallway.

"He said that someone was on the grounds." Rogue answered her. She got off the couch, followed by Remy. The four young mutants followed Logan out the door and saw him pacing around the backyard.

_Maybe he got it wrong and there is no one on the grounds?_ Chamber whispered to Jubilee, who shook her head.

"No, he is never wrong on these things." She responded to him.

"Well, this is too easy." A male voice echoed through the backyard. Wolverine gave a low growl as he unsheathed his claws.

"Where are ya?" He snarled. Suddenly, a figure dressed in all red leapt at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Right here." The person said, half amused as he got up, but so did Wolverine. "So you're the guy that Stryker wanted me to kill? You seriously don't look that hard. I was expecting someone a little taller, maybe more built and looked a bit like Arnold Schwarzenegger. But I guess we can't be picky, can we?" The man laughed.

Wolverine glared at the man. He recognized him from the files they had found in Russia. "Like I give a damn what ya think, Deadpool." He growled again.

"Aw, darn. You learned my name. That just takes away the fun." Deadpool grumbled as he pulled out a sniper rifle and a blade in his other hand. "It's been a while since I've had to shoot at a target, especially a moving one. But as they say, no time like the present to find out." He smirked under his mask.

"Why don't ya just shut yer trap and fight already?" Wolverine snarled as he ran at Deadpool.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Jubilee asked the other three. Before anyone got a chance to respond, bullets flew at them from out of the trees.

_Where the bloody hell did they come from?_ Chamber cursed as all four of them hit the ground.

"Not sure, mebbe it be best if we move inside, non?" Gambit suggested to them.

"I agree on that." Jubilee whispered as they stood up slowly. A few more bullets came at them, but before they could get down again one hit Jubilee in the leg. "OW!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

_Jubilee!_ Chamber screamed as he rushed to his girlfriend's side. _Are yer okay? _He asked in panic.

"It hurts." Jubilee cried.

"Chamber, get her to de Med Lab. I suggested dat no one be out here until we find de little coward dat is hidin' himself." Gambit ordered to them.

"But what about Wolverine?" Rogue asked him. Chamber picked Jubilee up and ran her into the house as quickly as possible before any bullets came their way.

"De person seems to be aimin' at anyone dat tries to come near him and dat red guy." Gambit told her his theory. "He should be fine."

"What's going on here?" Jean and Cyclops exited the mansion and into the backyard. They had seen Chamber run by with an injured Jubilee in his arms.

"Some freaks that wanna kill Logan are attackin'. If Ah were you, Ah would get down." Rogue told the couple.

Cyclops looked at Deadpool and Wolverine fighting. It seemed that both of them were even. Wolverine sunk his claws into Deadpool's arm, but it quickly healed and he blasted Wolverine in the chest. Scott hadn't heard Rogue's warning until he heard gun shots being fired at them. The bullet grazed his upper arm. "AH!" He shouted as he crumpled to the ground, his other hand immediately went to cover the wound.

"Scott!" Jean cried as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. "Oh my god, are you okay? Let me see the wound." She instructed to him, trying to stay calm.

'**See what happened? You know what you should do. Kill the little mongrel that did this to him**.' A voice in the back of Jean's head shouted at her. She tried her best to ignore it and keep her concentration on Scott.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Scott told her. She sighed in relief.

'**I can see you don't love him. If you did, you would have killed the person who did this to him.**' The voice came back to taunt her. For a brief second, her eyes glowed golden.

'Shut up, I love him more than life itself. Just leave me alone.' Jean shouted at the voice.

'**Hehe, not in this lifetime. You still owe me.' **Thevoice sang.

"Maybe if Ah fly up there Ah can find the guy in the trees and tell ya'll where he is." Rogue suggested to them.

"Non, y' ain' goin' up dere, it too dangerous." Remy chided her.

"Well, at least it is doin' somethin' besides gettin' shot at here. What happens if someone else comes out." She told him as she slowly stood up. "Ah'll be-" She was unable to finish her words, when she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She slowly looked down to see a bullet hole in the middle of her shirt. Second later, blood started to show up on it.

"Rogue!" Gambit shouted as he stood up instantly, not caring if anything were to happen to him. The only thing that was important was the woman he loved. He took her in his arms and slowly laid her down. Her eyes were watery as she looked up at him. "I'll get y' to Henri, y'll be fine." He told her, not sure if it was to convince her or himself.

"Ah feel cold." She whispered to him as Gambit lifted her up in his arms and quickly took her to the Med Lab.

'**See what happened? Another one got away. The girl will probably die and it will be all your fault**.' The voice in Jean's head returned mockingly.

"Oh my god. I hope she is alright." Scott said worriedly and started to feel responsible for Rogue getting shot as he normally did when the team was on a mission.

"Guys, what going on?" Lorna demanded to know and her and Bobby exited the mansion. "We saw Rogue, what happened to her." She asked Jean and Scott.

"Guys it's not-" Scott began to warn them, when they heard more shots being fired. Bobby instantly pulled Lorna to the ground as the bullets went over their heads.

"What the hell is going on? We saw Wolverine fighting that guy over there. Who keeps firing at us?" Iceman asked them, he noticed that Jean was trembling.

"I've had enough of this." Jean growled as she stood up, bullets were fired at her, but she immediately put her hand up and stopped them with her telekinesis.

From a distance, a figure stood in the shadows and watched the man with metal claws attack the man dressed in red. A soft growl escaped her lips and an SNIKT sound was heard. Two metal claws came from her knuckles. "Your going to pay, Wolverine. If it's the last thing I do." She vowed.

Wolverine sunk his claws into the Deadpool's arm, but the other man just kicked him and freed the limb. "Yer good, I gotta admit that. It took me long enough to track you down, it would have been a lot more helpful if you stopped moving all around the world."

"What the hell ya talking about?" Wolverine asked in a dangerous tone. He had smelled Jubilee and Rogue's blood and were infuriated by it.

"Like you don't know. I tracked you down to Mexico about a month ago, but then you moved again and again." Deadpool told him. "But at least now you'll stay put and die so I can get my reward from Stryker." He chuckled.

"Too bad no one told ya that the guy is dead." Wolverine snarled as he lashed at the other man, who quickly dodged the attack and flipped over Logan.

"He's dead? Well isn't this a big kick in the pants. Wasting all my time trying to kill you for nothing." Deadpool sighed as he put away the gun and blade away. "By the way, Gaunlet is hiding in the trees firing at your friends." He told Wolverine, and then there was a sudden scream as Jean ripped Gaunlet away from his hiding spot and dropped him on the ground. "Ouch, hate to be near that woman during her PMS time. Have fun, my friend." Deadpool waved as he disappeared into the shadows.

Wolverine turned his attention to the person responsible for his friends being injured. Before he was able to make a move, two claws that looked identical to his were sticking out of Gauntlet's chest. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself as he began to approach. He sensed another person on the grounds, that smelled very familiar, himself.

Gauntlet dropped to the ground and a girl, that was about the same age as Rogue or Jubilee was standing behind him. She had brown hair and skin and was wearing a completely black uniform. Two claws extended from her knuckles as she glared at Logan. She raised her arm at Wolverine, claws pointed at him and began to shout at him. "You're next, Weapon X."

**End of Chapter 4**

Special Thanks to: **loneraven** (Wolvie vs X-23 is next chapter, and u know whose going to win :), **sakura5tar **(Joseph comes in a few chapters, I don't wanna bring him in too early cause ill be tempted to kill him off. But there will be a lot of dramatic Romy later on, you can count on it :),** lurks in shadow **(hehe, the fun is just beginning :), **firestorm13 **(haha, who knows, Sarah might be calling , **Chica De Los Ojos Café** (haha, yep that was her. She is gonna be causing a little bit of problems, well kinda. :), **AngelofMercy86 **(yep, that was X-23), **enchantedlight **(glad ya liked the last chapter :), and **Princess Myra** (thanks so much for telling me that :), there will be a lot of Lice (Lorna/Iceman) and Juno (Jubes/Jono) in the next chapter. I got some moments of them spread out throughout the story. :)

**Next Chapter: X-23**- X and Wolverine fight, shows what happened with everyone who was injured. Also Lucas finds David.


	5. X23

Hope ya enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

Logan had no idea of what to do. There was no way he was going to fight a kid. 'Is this the clone Styker had made of me?' He thought to himself as the girl ran forward, aiming her claws at his head. He stepped out of the way, but got his legs kicked out from the girl.

"Who the hell are ya?" Wolverine shouted as he got to his feet before claws came down at his chest.

"Like you don't know!" She shouted back at him as she dug her two metal claws into the ground where he once was. "Stryker created me to replace you!" She snarled as she ran at him again.

"So why the hell are ya comin' after me?" He yelled, as she took another swing at him. Her claws hooked onto the edge of his shirt and ripped a piece of it off. She growled again as she flung the cloth off her claws.

"Cause everything is your fault!" She shouted as she tackled him to the ground. He knew he could easily get up, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Ya ain't the only one that Stryker messed with." He told her, trying to make her stop fighting. He cast a side glance at the entrance to the mansion's backdoor and saw Bobby and Lorna standing there watching. 'I gotta end this soon.' He thought to himself.

"It's your fault that I was created!" She yelled at him as she raised her claws, ready to strike him in the face. "It's your fault that I've been hunted for months, or years, or however long it has been." She snarled as she swung her claw down, but Logan was able to react in time and bought his own claws up to stop her. She was breathing fast and it look like she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kid, I can help ya. I know whatcha goin' through." Logan told her in a calm voice.

"Liar! How could you know what I've gone through? Were you chased by a bunch of assassin's? No, you got a comfy little home with people who like you!" She yelled as she jerked her claws back and tried to take another swing at him.

"No, but I can promise ya it won't ever happen again. You're too young ta be wonderin' around by yourself." He said to her. She growled at him one last time before standing up, keeping her claws extended.

"Your trying to confuse me, aren't you? As soon as I have my back turned your going to take me out." She crouched down in a battle position, waiting for him to make his move. However, he only stood up and retracted his claws.

"I ain't gonna attack ya, kid. Just give me a chance ta explain myself, and if ya still don't like it we can continue this fight." Wolverine told her, hoping she would accept. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight a kid, especially one that reminded him of one of the younger girls in the mansion.

"Make it quick." She snarled.

"First off, what's your name?" Logan asked her.

"X-23, and that's it." She answered in a low voice.

"My name's Logan. Why are these people after ya?" He asked her. 'God, I'm startin' ta sound like Cyke with the recruitment speeches.' He thought to himself.

"Cause Stryker wanted you dead. Instead of having them go after you, they went after me because I got the same DNA as you." She answered while thinking of what his hidden agenda could be. So far he kept asking questions.

"Well Stryker's dead, I don't know why they are continuin' with huntin' ya down." Logan said as he looked at the mansion. "This place is a school for mutants ta learn how ta-"

"-I know. I was able to get the files and that's how I where you were. Reason why I sent that distress call here so you would go to the faculty in Russia and find the files." X-23 stated as she glared at him.

"Listen, we can keep ya safe here. I swear, no one will hunt ya down, and if they do, they will have ta go through me." Wolverine promised her.

"Why do you care of what happens to me?" She asked him curiously, still not trusting him.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Ya remind me too much of Rogue when I first met her. I don't like seein' kids-"

"I am not a kid." X-23 growled.

"Compared ta me, you're a kid." He shot back. 'I can see what traits of mine she got from me.' He thought to himself, then he realized something. This girl was practically his daughter. Sure she may not have been born the normal way like other children are, but she had his traits, his healing factor, and was created off his DNA.

"I'll give it three days, if I don't like being here, I'm out." She growled at him.

"Fine." He said back to her as he started walking towards the mansion. Suddenly, the doors blew open and a gust of wind rushed by them. A young man with short silver hair stood in front of them.

"Hey-Logan-did-you-know-that-John-" Pietro was about to say, until he noticed X-23. "Hey-whose-your-cute-friend?" He gave his most charming smile at her.

"Your voice is annoying." X-23 glared at him.

"That's-what-all-the-women-say-but-they-always-come-back-for-more." He told her, not noticing Logan's death glare. "So-whats-your-name-pretty-lady?" Pietro asked.

X-23 raised her hand and showed her two claws. "Wanna come closer? I'll be more than happy to tell you." She growled. Pietro's eyes went wide when he saw the claws.

"Um-maybe-later-chow!" He shouted as he sped off to the mansion.

"Sorry about him, not all of them are as insane." Logan grumbled.

**Boy's Dorm **

"We got to go out more often." John whispered into Wanda's ear as they entered his room. He carefully helped her out of her jacket and threw it on Bobby's bed.

"I agree. There is no privacy here. Even with most of the kids gone." Wanda uttered as John went to sit on his bed, but was stopped when Kitty and Pete walked by the room.

"Hey, how was the movie? I've been wondering if that was any good or not, otherwise we are not seeing it." Kitty said as she snuggled closer to Pete.

"Movie?" John looked confused.

"Um, it was great. Really, best movie of the year." Wanda told the younger girl.

Kitty gave a half smile as she nodded. "Why do you guys look so miserable?" John asked.

"The mansion was attacked. Rogue, Jubilee, and Mr. Summers were injured during it. We do not know what is happening down there." Pete answered for Kitty.

"What? Oh my god!" Wanda looked surprised. "We got to get down there."

"Hank and Jean won't let anyone into the Med. Lab right now. Unless you want to wait outside and wait like Remy and Jono are. We're waiting for someone to tell us what's going on and when we can go see them." Kitty told the two. "See ya later guys."

"I can't believe it." Wanda whispered as John wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They both began to sit down.

"I'm sure they will all be fine. None of them are weak and they all are survivors." He tried to reassure her. As soon as they sat down on the bed, they heard a loud POP.

Wanda growled as she looked down at the bed. "There will be another person joining them in the infirmary when I get my hands on Drake."

**Lower Basement of the Mansion- Med Lab**

Jono and Remy both sat outside the infirmary waiting to hear word of how their girlfriends were doing. So far, they heard no word. Hank had shooed them out of the room, but had let Jean and Scott enter.

Scott came out twenty minutes later with a bandage wrapped around his arm where the bullet hit. He wasn't able to tell them anything about Jubilee or Rogue.

"I swear, I'm about ready to blow dis door down and find out what's goin' on for myself." Remy grumbled as he paced back and forth, stopping every now and then to look at the door.

_Are they goin' ter be okay?_ Jono asked Scott worriedly.

"Jubilee was still awake when I was in there and getting the bullet removed from her leg. Hank was helping Rogue and was going to get more help when Jean was done with Jubilee. I'm sure they will both be fine." Scott told the two younger men. The elevator doors opened and Bobby and Lorna stepped out.

"Hey, what's going on? How are they?" Lorna asked them.

_We still don' know yet, mates._ Jono replied with a sad sigh. He glanced at the door when he heard it open. Jubilee came out of the Med Lab on crutches and gave a small smile when she saw Jono.

"Hey." She said to him. He came rushing over to her.

_Are yer alright? Is it bad? I'm so sorry I let this happen ter yer. I promise nothing like this will ever happen ter yer again._ Jono told her as he glanced down at her leg, which had been heavily wrapped.

"Jean said it would be fine. I just need to take medication so it doesn't get infected. I did get a few stitches for it." She told him, surprisingly happy for a person who just got out of surgery. She looked over at Remy, who continued staring at the door in hopes of Rogue walking out. "Hey, she'll be okay. She's in the best of hands."

Remy didn't seem to be paying attention to what she said. His only thoughts were on Rogue. 'Merde, why de hell did I let her stand up. Dis is all my fault.' He thought to himself as he continued watching the door.

"What if we got Logan down here and had Rogue absorb his healing factor? That would work, right?" Bobby asked them.

"Yeah, maybe. Where is Wolvie anyways? What happened during that fight?" Jubilee asked.

"The guy wearing red retreated and the guy that shot you in the leg was killed by some girl that had claws like Logan's. They started fighting, but I think Logan was able to calm the girl down." Lorna answered.

"Wait, there's a girl that has claws like Wolvie?" Jubilee asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think he got the girl to stay here." Bobby told her as he held Lorna close to him. The elevator doors opened up and Wanda and John exited them.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is everyone alright?" Wanda asked as she walked toward the group. She saw Jono helping Jubilee sit down in a chair next to Scott. Lorna and Bobby were standing aside from the infirmary door and Remy was leaning against the wall staring at the doors.

Wanda stopped next to Lorna as John snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "So far everyone is doing alright. We are just waiting to hear how Rogue is." Lorna answered.

**An Hour Later**

Logan had joined the group downstairs after showing X-23 around the mansion and introducing her to the Professor. Pietro, Kitty, and Pete also joined the group a few minutes later.

The door to the infirmary opened and Jean stepped out. "Rogue will be fine. Hank gave her a heavy sedative for the pain. We were able to get the bullet out of her chest, it did, however, cause a bit of lung damage. But she will be fine." Jean told them.

"Hey, we thought of an idea: what if Wolvie goes in there and let's Rogue absorb his healing factor." Jubilee asked Jean.

"I would advise against that." Hank said to the group as he stepped out, looking very tired. "From what I've heard, she was awake when she had absorbed Logan and was able to heal herself. Right now, she is unconscious and it might cause more damage. I do not want to take that risk. She will heal." He reassured them.

"Can we go see her?" Remy asked instantly.

"Yes, but I would only recommend three at a time. My lab is not that large and I do not want it overcrowded." Hank answered him.

"I think Remy, Logan, one other person should be allowed it." Wanda suggested.

Remy did not waste time to hear who else was going to be able to enter. He went into the lab and walked as quickly as he could to the bed Rogue rested on.

Rogue's skin looked pale and she was wearing a hospital gown on. Remy grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and brought it next to the bed. "I promise, chere, Gambit'll never let anyone or anythin' touch y' again." He swore as he took her bare hand in his gloved one, being careful not to touch the IV.

**Outside the Med Lab**

"I probably should call and cancel my trip." Hank said as he went for the phone.

"No, you worked really hard and deserve to go. Jean knows how to treat anything that happens to Rogue." Scott told him.

"If it will make you feel better, I can lend you my pager so if we have any questions we can contact you. You'll also be back in three days, by then Rogue should be awake." Jean said.

Hank gave the couple a small smile. "I shouldn't be leaving a patient, but I do know that you can handle anything that happens. Alright, I will go pack. Thank you. But if anything should happen, call me immediately." He ordered to them.

"Of course." Jean smiled at one of her oldest friends before she hugged him. "Have a wonderful time there."

* * *

David Haller walked down the hallway of his apartment building of his college. He knew no one would be home since his roommates mostly spent there nights out parting or hanging out with their girlfriends. He usually spent this quiet time to study.

He opened the door and turned the lights on. He threw his backpack to the side and sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Nice night, isn't it?" David heard a voice say from one of the bedrooms. He quickly glanced over and saw a man about his age with blonde hair emerge from his roommates room.

"Oh shit!" David yelled as he scrambled off the couch and tried to get as far away from the other man as possible.

"Now, now Davie. Is that the kind of language your mother taught you?" The other man laughed as he walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here, Lucas? The last I heard you-" David began to say, but Lucas cut him off.

"Staying in Scottland?" Lucas finished for him. An evil smile crept on his face as he looked at David. "It is a very nice place. We should go there sometime. Ian already agreed he would love to come along too."

David's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?" He demanded to know.

Lucas began to chuckle. "Just doing a little reversing, if you know what I mean." He continued to walk closer until he stood in front of David. "Isn't it a bit unfair how you got to keep all your memories, everyone you loved, but we got shitty side of the deal. You got to stay with your loving mom, while I had no where else to go and Ian just walked around the streets." He growled.

"It's not my fault that-" David tried to protest.

"-why don't you just shut up?" Lucas punched him in the stomach, causing David to fall to his knee's. "You're pathetic, as one you were stronger. But no, you had to have that stupid accident and broke up into three people: your child self, bad self, and your whole self." He bent down and picked David up by the shirt.

"But don't worry, that will be fixed soon. Besides, there is someone I want you to meet later." Lucas grinned at David before he head butted him, knocking David out cold. He picked David up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Hm, now what to do with this?" Lucas thought out loud to himself as he looked around the room. "Of course." He grinned as he raised his hand and the couch, TV, and the walls started on fire. He began to laugh as he disappeared in a blue flash of light.

**X-Mansion**

Beast handed his suitcase to the taxi driver and opened the back door to the cab. He buckled himself in as he heard the trunk slam shut.

Hank cast one more glance at the mansion before the driver began to pull away. "Do you know if there will be someone there waiting for me after my plane arrives?" He asked the driver.

"Don't worry. I'll be accompanying you there." The driver told him as he looked into the rear view mirror. His right blue eyes looking back at Hank, while his shining yellow eye looked at the road.

**End of Chapter 5 **

**Note: sorry, I don't think the X-23 vs Wolvie fight turned out that good. I promise the next fight will be more of a fight.**

Special Thanks to: **Crystalwish **(no need to worry, they'll be alright :), **Chica De Los Ojos Café** (hehe, Poccy doesn't come till the next part, however, with his horsemen, in 7 chapters from now, one of the horsemen will be revealed (hint: they will all be X-Men).I can't wait to get to that part, I have so many ideas, and you rock too:), **Loneraven (**excellent, I wanted to make his as annoying as possible, though I didn't want to write him, he was that annoying, I would never. . . um, yeah, I can't promise anything, sorry :), **firestorm13 **(Gauntlet got killed off by X-23, though I think if Remy or Jono did see him, he would be dead extremely fast, hope the X-23 vs Wolvie fight didn't disappoint you),** enchantedlight **(I only Rogue have the flight and super strength powers from Carol, though, she will be getting invulnerabity later. :), **AngelofMercy86** (Rogue may die, Rogue may not die :P the fight between Wolvie and X-23 happened in here :), **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc** (I don't know Deadpool's character, except for in legends, and he kinda got on my nerves. So I tried to make him more annoying :), and **BlkDiamond **(aw, thank you so much :) Guardian Devil, though won't be having a sequel, I've been trying to fix it up more and have a extra chapter to it. And no need to worry about updating, I try to do it as often as possible, next chapter for this should be up in 2 days :)

**(Hugs you all) thank you guys so much for taking your time to review the last chapter of this story. It means a lot to me knowing what you think of it and what you would like to see in here. **

**Next Chapter: Trust**- this chapter is mostly all with the couples and that romance stuff. Also, Lucas and David have a little chat. I know it sounds boring, but I'll try to make sure it isn't.


	6. Legion

Hope ya enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

They had been driving for forty-five minutes now and Hank was beginning to get worried. "Excuse me, but are you sure you know the way to the airport? I have been there many times and it has only taken twenty." He told the driver.

"We're going to a different airport. There is a private jet there." The driver replied as he peaked into the rear view mirror to see Hank yawning for the tenth time in three minutes. "I've driven this road hundreds of times, I know where I am going. Perhaps you should take a nap, you seem very tired." The driver told Beast.

Hank rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you are right. A little nap would be . . . " Before he could finish his sentence, he'd fallen asleep.

The driver smirked as he took out his cell phone and auto dialed the first number. It rang for two times before someone picked up. "Did you get him?" The voice on the other line demanded.

"Yes, he fell for it. This was too easy. We'll be at the cabin in less than an hour." The driver said over the phone.

"Good job, I shall see you there." The person on the other line was about to hang up, but remembered one other thing that needed to be said. "And Stryfe, don't mess this up."

"Don't worry Mesmero. I won't." Stryfe snarled as he hung up the phone.

**X-Mansion-Professor's Office**

Jean knocked on the door to Charles Xavier's office. She waited until he gave the okay to come inside. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers in front of him. "I am sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked him politely.

Charles looked up from the papers and shook his head. "No, of course not. I just needed to go over these applications to the school. I've already add the girl Logan had found yesterday. I believe these others would make excellent students as well." He told her with a smile.

"Really? Who are they?" She asked him as she peaked over to look at the papers.

"Well, I guess you have a right to know who they are, since you will be teaching them soon." Xavier said as he handed her the folder. On each paper had information about the mutant and a picture of him or her. "The first young man goes by the name of Sam Gurthie. He is seventeen years old and lives in the southern states. He comes from a fairly large family." He explained to her as she turned the page.

Jean continued to flip through some of the pages looking at all the students while trying to memorize their faces. She finally looked up at the Professor. "When will they be coming here?" She asked him.

"All of the students already had a field trip around the mansion. I believe you were off on a mission with Psylocke, Angel, and Nightcrawler when they arrived. However, there is one student that was unable to make it, so I had to reschedule him. His name is Joseph. He should be here either tomorrow or the next day." Xavier told her. He folded his hands and rested them on the desk. "What may I help you with, Jean?" He asked her, knowing she didn't come here to talk about the new students.

Jean hesitated before she began to speak. "I've been hearing this voice lately. Like when Scott and I went outside to help Logan," She paused for a second when she recalled what the voice had said in her head. She shuddered before she continued. "When Scott and the others were hurt, the voice told me to kill the person who shot them. I've never heard a voice that violent before." She told him.

"Perhaps you were reading the man's mind?" Xavier suggested. "He might have known you were a telepath, but nonetheless, I shall look into this. It may also have to do with what happened to you while you were gone." He said to her.

"They came from my head. They didn't come from someone else." Jean leaned back in her chair in frustration as she tried to remember what had happened after she was swept away by the water in Alkali Lake.

"Have there been any other signs?" He asked her.

"Yes, I had these dreams before we went on that mission against William Stryker." She closed her eyes as she began to remember them. "In them I was surrounded by darkness. And then a fire appeared behind me, but every time I turned around I would wake up." She answered as she opened her eyes.

"I shall look into this, and if you have any more of those dreams or the voice comes back; come talk to me as quickly as possible." He told her. She nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Professor." She thanked him with a small smile as she stood up from her chair.

"It is no problem, Jean." He said to her as she left the room.

**Kitchen **

"Are you sure this will work?" John whispered to Wanda as he hid behind the counter. She was standing off to the side of the door.

"Yeah, it will. I called Drake to come down into the kitchen, as soon as he does . . . " She gave her boyfriend an evil smirk as she heard footsteps in the hallway walking to the kitchen. "Get ready." She ordered him.

As soon as the person's foot entered the kitchen, Wanda hexed a big bowl of honey at the person. The honey covered the person's entire body as they stumbled back into the wall. John then popped out of his hiding spot behind the counter and threw a bucket of feathers onto the person.

"Hey, Lorna I-" Bobby came into the kitchen. His mouth dropped open when he saw Lorna covered in honey and feathers.

"Sorry, Lorna. It wasn't meant to hit you." Wanda apologized to her mad roommate.

"You want a war. You'll get one." Lorna growled at Wanda, and then glared at John. "Come on, Robert." She grabbed Bobby's hand, not caring that she got honey on his shirt.

"Maybe we should have made sure it was him coming into the kitchen first." John mumbled as he went over to Wanda's side.

"Yeah, I feel bad now. It wasn't supposed to hit her." Wanda sighed as she leaned her head against John's shoulder. "You don't think they'll try to get us back, do you?" She asked him.

"Nah, her only ally is Bobby. The worst he could have done was put water balloons in my bed, and he's already done that. I think we're safe." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Besides, if they do anything, we can always get them back."

**Lower Level of the Mansion**

The elevator doors opened and Logan walked out of them and headed down the hallway to the Infirmary. He had meant to check on Rogue this morning, but had gotten side tracked. He had to make sure X-23 hadn't run off or harmed anyone. So far, it seemed like she was liking the mansion, but that was only what he thought.

He opened the door to the Med. Lab and stood in the door way. He saw Remy in the same spot the younger man had been in last night holding Rogue's hand. The bags under the Cajun's eyes told Logan that he most likely hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

Logan didn't say anything, just stood there watching the southern couple. He had his doubts that Remy would actually stay and be there for Rogue. A part of him didn't trust the Cajun mutant, but seeing him sitting with Rogue all night long started to make him rethink that. Gambit could have gone to his comfy bed in his room and had a good nights sleep; instead, he stayed awake the whole night with the woman he loved.

Logan gave a half smile as he turned to leave the Med. Lab. 'She's in good hands.' He thought to himself as he walked toward the elevator.

Back in the Infirmary, Remy caressed Rogue's bare hand with his gloved one. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed up for this long. Even back home in New Orleans during Mardi Gras he never stayed awake for thirty, or maybe forty hours. He had lost count after everyone had gone to bed.

A few people had come down to visit Rogue in the morning. Scott and Jean were the first ones to visit her, then Professor Xavier, and then Kitty and Peter. About an hour ago, Lorna and Bobby had come down to had come down and brought him a sandwich. They stayed for ten minutes before they had to leave. Both of them kept talking about a 'special plan.'

He had placed the sandwich on the night stand and had gone back to watching Rogue. If he felt hungry later, he might eat it then. He had done something he hadn't done since he was little: he prayed. He prayed that Rogue would wake up and be fine and everything would go back to normal.

He sighed again as he watched her beautiful sleeping form. He would give up everything just so she could wake up. He swore, once she was awake again, he would hug her and kiss her, not caring if her powers knocked him out or killed him. He just wanted to hold her.

"Please, chere. Wake up." He whispered to her as he leaned his head against the mattress of the bed.

**Girl's Dorm**

X-23 walked out of her new bedroom at the mansion. She got along well with her roommates, Wanda and Lorna. Also, Logan had come to visit her when she got up in the morning. She still had a hard time believing he was sincere and wasn't just using her.

"Hey-cutie-looking-for-me?" She heard a familiar male voice ask her. She gave a low growl as she turned to the left to see Pietro standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Actually, yes I was. I believe I wanted to rip you open yesterday, didn't I?" She snarled at him and unsheathed her claws.

"You-like-me-just-admit-it." He told her, making sure he kept his distance incase she decided to attack him.

"Why would I want to date someone as annoying as you? And why don't you speak like a normal human being?" She asked annoyed.

"Because-the-ladies-love-it-when-I-talk-this-way. And-admit-it-you-love-it-too." Pietro stepped a bit closer to her.

"Well, this is one lady that doesn't like it. And if you keep talking like I'm going to hurt you." She threatened him.

"No-you-won't!" He said reassuringly.

"Yes I am." She shot back.

"No-you-won't."

"Yes I-." She stopped herself, realizing she sounded foolish. "What will it take to make you leave me alone and stop talking like that?" She asked him with a growl.

"A date with me." He gave her a sly grin.

"What's a date?" X-23 asked him. Pietro raised an eyebrow at her. How could she not know what a date was, everyone knew what going on a date meant.

"You and me go out to some nice place and hang out." He answered in the best way he could think of.

"Why would I want to spend more time with you?" She asked him.

"Because-you-love-me-and-I'll-keep-talking-like-this-if-you-don't." He answered her. X-23 gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine. We will go on a date." She told him as she turned around to leave, only to find him standing behind her also.

"Pick you up at seven." He told her as he leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips before speeding off to his room.

**Rec. Room**

Jubilee and Jono sat on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn while watching Titanic. "Those poor people. They were just enjoying a cruise to America when their boat begins to sink." Jubilee sighed as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

_And of course, most of the rich people live while the poor ones get killed. _Jono stated. On the screen it showed all the people in the water, trying desperately to hang onto their lives.

"I've always been afraid something like this might happen to us. Every time someone goes on a mission, I keep praying they come back safely. I remember I cried when Miss. Grey didn't return. I didn't want Rogue, Wolvie, or anyone to go." Jubilee said softly as she leaned her head onto Jono's shoulder.

_Hopefully, none of that will happen. I was so scared when yer got shot. I thought I might lose yer, like I lost Gayle._ He told her. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Gayle? Wait, is that the name of your ex-girlfriend?" She asked him.

_Yeah. She got hurt because of me, I didn't want the same thing ter happen ter yer. _He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer to him.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to her. What happened to me outside wasn't your fault either. It's not like you were the one who shot me. " She tried to reassure him. Over the past few months, she had been trying to make him more confident about himself, instead of blaming every problem the world had on himself.

_But I could of-_ Before he could finished, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. _What was that for?_ He asked her.

"Because I love you, silly. And there was nothing you could have done. The only thing that could have been different was you got shot instead. If that happened, I swear that freaky green guy would be dead!" She told him.

_I'm so glad yer safe. Hopefully, that leg will heal soon._ He said to her.

"It'll be fine. I never had stitches before, so that was kind of cool. Except for when Jean was putting them in, that was not fun." She smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. They watched the rest of the movie, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

David opened his eyes and looked at the cement ground he was laying on. 'Where am I? How did I get her?' He thought to himself, not knowing he was broadcasting his thoughts.

"Aw, did you have a nice nap, Davie?" He heard a taunting voice say to him. He looked up to see Lucas standing there, and then began to remember what had happened.

"Leave me alone." David growled as he got to his feet. His head was killing him and his stomach hurt.

"I don't think so. I brought you here for a reason. You want to know why?" Lucas asked with an evil smirk.

"Why?" David asked as he glared at the blond haired man.

"Well, do you remember when you were little and mommy dearest had told you that you would meet daddy one day?" He asked.

David didn't know where Lucas was going with this, but he did remember his mother saying that to him. "Yeah." He answered.

"Well, guess what? I found daddy. Apparently, he replaced his own flesh and blood with other kids that aren't even his own." Lucas's grin widened when he saw the shocked look on David's face.

"Why would I believe you, you're a liar." David stated as Lucas began to circle him like a vulture.

"I was shocked too when I saw him. Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of a school for 'Gifted Youngsters.'" Lucas told him. "I met him a few months ago, didn't know who he was until he said his name. Seriously though, I really hope we do not lose our hair like he lost his." Lucas shook his head.

"What does he do at this school?" David asked, becoming a bit more curious.

"He helps mutants with their powers. Most of them are younger, but there are also adults. I believe there is one there named Scott Summers." Lucas grinned. He couldn't wait to tell David this next part, knowing it would break his heart. "He considers him 'the son he never had.'"

David clenched his hands into fists as he looked down, not wanting to face Lucas or anyone else that might have been in the room. "All I wanted was a father." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "The one I had was off fathering others."

"The man needs to be punished for his crimes. He left you. You had problems with your mutation when it developed. Where was he? Helping others." Lucas told him as he stood in front of his other half. He held out his hand to David. "You do know you are the most powerful mutant on this pathetic planet, don't you? While others only have one power, or if they have multiple, they are weak powers. You, on the other hand have three extremely powerful powers." Lucas smirked as David raised his head to look at him.

"You of course, have a strong Omega level telepath, telekinesis, and pyrokinetic powers. When I had told Ian of what our dear father had done, he agreed to help. Together, with all our powers combined we become an unstoppable Legion." He stated as a ring of fire surrounded them. "You might as well agree to join us, your telepathy might be strong, but we possess the other two powers." Lucas stated to him.

"I don't care what you possess." David glared at Lucas. "The only thing I want is for my father to know how badly he hurt me for not being there." He told him as he grabbed Lucas's hand. A bright yellow light engulfed both men.

When the light died down, a lone figure stood with brown and blond hair. His eyes were blue, brown, and mixtures of green. "Your going to pay, father." He no longer went by the name of Lucas or Ian. This was David Haller's true self, Legion.

**End of Chapter 6**

Note: I know this chapter was probably really boring and the last part was a bit confusing. It will get explained.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven (**hope ya liked the X-ietro moment in here and for Lice and Jonda fight, yeah, they are going to war.:) , **Chica De Los Ojos Café**( Nope, wasn't Jason/Mastermind, for the Poccy part will be here before ya know, and now there are only 6 more chapters until the first horsemen is revealed. I can update really fast so it comes sooner), **firestorm13** (nope, wasn't Mystique, and I'm glad ya liked the X vs Wolvie fight, I was worried it stunk. David, well now Legion, is going to be causing some major damage to the X-Men, I'm even thinking of killing someone off during then, not sure yet :) , **enchantedlight **(glad you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing :),** AngelofMercy86** (hehe, yep she's a X-Man now.), and **Crystalwish**(that was all revealed in here :) well most of it was anyways.). **thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter and telling me what you think of it. It means a lot to me :)**

Next Chapter: **Omega Red**: get attacked again, Rogue wakes up, find out what happened to Hank, and Xavier gets a phone call.


	7. Omega Red

I am so sorry, I didn't realize that I put "Rogue dies" for the next chapter part. I meant to write something else, she does NOT die in this chapter. Besides, if I was gonna kill a character, I would never say who it was, until they died, it ruins the suspense if ya know who's gonna die. Well hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

Hank yawned as he awoke from the 'nap' he had taken in the cap. 'Oh dear, we should be there by now.' He thought to himself as he sat up. He realized then that he was sitting in a small room with no furniture or anything else in it. It was painted green all around and had grey carpet.

"Where am I?" Beast whispered to himself as he stood up. A window at the corner of the room told him it was still day outside, but he began to wonder if it was the same day he had left. He saw a door that lead to the outside and began to walk to it.

Before he could reach the door, two strangers emerged from the back room. "Good, I see you are awake." A male voice said. The man was wearing a green cloak that hid his face stood in front of another, who was wearing a silver mask that covered his entire face, minus his eyes and wore a silver uniform and cape.

"Who are you?" Hank demanded to know as he backed away to the door.

"You shall know soon enough. I had you sent here so I could free you from yourself." The hooded man told him.

"What are you talking about?" Hank growled. It suddenly dawned on him that there was no convention; the whole thing was a trap.

"This is not the real you. Inside you is a creature that wants to be released, but you won't let it." The hooded man began to creep closer to him.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I shall be on my way." Beast quickly turned and ran to the door; before he could open it, he was stopped in midair.

"Your not going anywhere, fur ball." The man in silver laughed at him.

"Hold him, Stryfe, while I free his mind." The hooded man commanded. He walked up to Hank and placed his right hand on the blue mutant's forehead. He began to chant in a language that Beast had never heard before. He had taken a class in Latin and knew this was not the same. The only thing that it reminded him of was Egyptian.

A sudden sharp pain went through Hank's head and he began to scream. He wanted to desperately to hold his head and fall onto the ground, but the other man didn't let him. A few seconds later, he felt something ripped out of his body and the man holding him up with telekinesis dropped him to the floor.

Hank tried to sit up, but his entire body felt weak. He opened his eyes to see a creature that looked identical to him, except that the fur was darker blue. It turned around and glared down at him and let out a low growl. The creature bent down and was about to take a swing at him when the hooded man stopped him.

"Stop. We may need him for later." Mesmero commanded to him as he pulled down his hood. "Your orders are to go to the X-Men's mansion and keep an eye on them. When the time comes, you will know what to do, Dark Beast."

"I'm not going to take any orders from you." Dark Beast growled as he stood up.

"No, but you will take orders from Apocalypse. He knows of these X-Men and wants to make sure they won't get in his way when he is released. Now, unless you want to argue with him and die, you do as Mesmero says." Stryfe told Dark Beast.

Dark Beast nodded at Stryfe. He was handed a communicator before he left for the door. "And remember, you must return to the mansion in two days; that is when real Hank McCoy is supposed to return." Mesmero said to him.

"Stupid animal, I don't know why Apocalypse wants him on his side. He is useless and will become useless." Stryfe folded his arms over his chest.

"If the master wants him, he shall get him. He wants to be sure that he can take over this world with no problems." Mesmero told him as he bent down next to Beast and placed his hand on his head. Immediately, Beast fell asleep.

"He won't be having any problems, reason why he sent me here." A cruel smile spread across Stryfe's lips. "This world will be taken over in less than a month. I so can't wait until that happens."

"Yes, as for now, Legion will have his fun with the X-Men. Hopefully, he won't kill the ones we will need for Apocalypse's horsemen." Mesmero mused to himself.

**X-Mansion-Kitchen**

Bobby and Lorna sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast with pleasant looks on their face. "I think that went well, don't you agree?" Lorna asked him as she sipped her coffee.

"I can't wait to see their faces. This will teach them to cover my girlfriend in honey and feathers." Bobby chuckled as he ate some more cereal.

"If they know what is good for them, they'll give up." Lorna smirked as she placed her coffee down on the counter. John and Wanda entered the kitchen. Both of them did not look happy.

"Hey guys, enjoy your showers?" Bobby asked his friends in a cheerful voice. Wanda glared at him. She was resisting the urge to hex him across the room and into the stove.

"You're going to pay." John growled at Bobby and Lorna. They didn't hear Kitty and Pete walk into the kitchen until they saw them going to the fridge. "You're going to regret messing with us." John vowed as he took Wanda's hand and left the room/

"Geez, like, they didn't look happy. What did you do to them?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to Lorna, while Pete made her some pancakes.

"Bobby froze their pipes to the shower." Lorna answered as she drank some more coffee.

"That was not very nice." Pete commented to them.

"Well they threw honey and feathers at Lorna and John put my hand in a bowl of water when I was sleeping." Bobby grumbled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was a good one." Kitty said as she rested her arms on the table and waited for her pancakes to be done.

**Lower Level of the Mansion**

Remy had finally fallen asleep an hour ago. Even while he slept, his hand held Rogue's. He never heard the rustling of the sheets next to him as Rogue opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She felt a pain in her chest and immediately laid back down.

She looked down at and smiled when she saw Remy sleeping next to her. With her other hand, she ran it through Remy's silky reddish-brown hair. She saw the bags under his eyes and began to wonder if he had stayed up while she slept.

Remy slowly opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. He quickly sat up and gave a soft smile. "I was wonderin' when y' was gonna wake up." He told her as he caresses her hand.

"How long was Ah out for?" She asked him. He released her hand as she stretched her arms in front of her.

"Out for a while, scared moi to death. Didn' know if y' was gonna wake up." He replied to her.

"Ah'm fine, mah chest hurts meh a bit though." She told him as she looked over at the bed table. "What's that?" She pointed to the piece of paper with a crayon drawing on it.

Remy smirked as he reached over and handed it to her. "Sarah made dis for y'." He responded.

Rogue smiled as she looked at the picture of herself standing outside with little flowers and grass beside her. At the top of the paper, in big letters it read 'GET BETTER SOON ROGUE.' "Ah'm have ta thank her. She did a good job on it."

"Ah'm surprised ya are still here." Rogue told him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah know ya hate labs. Even when ya are injured ya won't come in here." She commented to him.

"Didn' want to leave y' here by y'rself." He told her as he took Rogue's hand again. "So glad y'r alright. I swear to y', mon amour, nothin' will ever harm y' again." He whispered.

Rogue smiled and was about to say something when Logan entered the room. "Good ta see ya up, Stripes." He greeted her.

"Hey Logan." She smiled at him.

"Listen, Jeannie said that as soon as ya woke up ya could absorb my healin' factor." He told her as he held out his hand to her. "That way ya can get outta this place sooner."

Rogue reached out and took his hand and began to absorb his healing factor. She got a rush of his memories, none of them were of his past, only of the past few days. Thanks to her practicing with the Professor, she learned how to block the memories out so she wouldn't see them again. "Thanks Logan." She smiled weakly at him as he pulled back.

He felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but it would soon be gone in a few minutes. "No problem, kid." He told her as he left the infirmary.

"There is one thing Ah'd like ya ta do for meh, sugah." Rogue said to Remy as sweetly as she could.

"Anythin' for y', chere." Remy smiled at her.

"Could ya quit smokin'?" She asked him. "Ah was gonna ask ya before, even got Jubilee ta get the patch for ya." She told him.

Remy sighed. "Dose things don' work. And Gambit don' wanna." He told her.

"Please Remy, for meh." She pouted as she twirled a piece of his hair in her fingers.

He knew this was going to be a losing battle. "Oui, fine. I'll try it. Mais, if Gambit don' like it, he's quitin' de patch." He grumbled. Rogue smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks sugah."

**Professor's Office**

The phone began to ring, causing Charles to put down his pen and answer the phone. "Hello, thank you for calling-" He went onto say when he heard a familiar voice.

"Charles? Is that you?" A female voice asked into the phone.

"Yes?" Xavier answered. He knew he had heard that voice once before, but couldn't remember where it was from.

"This is Gabrielle Haller. We met twenty one years ago in Paris." She said to him.

"Oh yes, of course. I remember you now. How are you?" He asked her with a cheerful voice.

"I'm fine. Listen, I need your help. My son has been kidnaped and I know you are able to find mutants anywhere around the planet. I remember you and Eric showing me the machine you two had created, Cerebro." She told him in a worried voice.

"I can try to locate him. Are you sure that he has been kidnaped?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I got a phone call the other day from his university saying he was killed in a fire, but I know that it is impossible." She answered him.

"Hm, that is odd. What is his name?" Xavier questioned her. He hadn't remembered her having a son. Unless she had one with someone else after they had met in Paris.

"His name is David Haller. And-" She didn't know how she was going to explain the next part. He would most likely be mad at her when he found out.

"-I have some things I have to do, but I shall get around to looking for your son. Have a good. . ." He said when she cut him off.

"-he's your son." She blurted into the phone. Charles leaned back into his chair. When he heard those words, his heart skipped a beat.

'Son? I have a son? That's impossible. I would have known about that.' He thought to himself. "Could you repeat that?" He asked her.

"During our time in Paris, that one night we had together before you had to leave. Well, after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I knew you wanted to follow your dream of helping mutants with their powers. I didn't want to disturb you, so I kept it secret. I told David about you when he was little. I even told him that he would one day meet you. I'm so sorry I never told you." Gabrielle apologized.

"Can you meet me somewhere? It would be better if we looked together for him. I will go use Cerebro to find him as soon as I'm off the phone." Charles vowed to her.

"I can meet you tomorrow morning. Once again, I'm sorry I kept this from you. Goodbye, Charles." She said as she hung up on him.

'I have a son.' He thought to himself again.

* * *

Jean and Scott sat in the living room going over the final arrangements for their wedding. Jean's family was unable to come. They were expecting Scott's younger brother to be there, but were unsure. His parents had been killed in a plane crash when he was little, so his hopes were that his only living relative would be able to make it.

"Okay, and then Warren is going to be your best man. And you said that Hank, Logan, and Bobby are there too. Though, are you sure you want Logan to be up there? I mean, he did have a crush on me and it might be mean." Jean told her future husband.

"I talked to him about it and he said he was okay with it." Scott told her as he kissed her forward. He then looked down at the wedding plans. "And then your maid of honor is Ororo, and Betsy, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty." He smirked at the last three names.

"They begged me to be in it. I couldn't say no to them." She smiled while looking down at the names.

During all their talking, they did not see the figure through the glass windows until a tentacle shot through and wrapped itself around both their necks. "Where is Weapon X?" They heard a Russian voice ask as it brought them closer to a man with white face and red eyes and had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Jean told him as she tried to use her telekinesis to get the tentacle off her and Scott.

Jubilee and Jono had been showing X-23 around the mansion and introducing her to all the residents. As soon as they heard a noise in the living room, they came racing into it. "Oh my god, it's another one of those freaks." Jubilee whispered to Jono.

_Stay back. I ain' gonna let yer get hurt again._ Jono told her as he placed a protective arm in front of her. _Besides yer injured. Maybe go find Logan and some of the others._ He told her. She nodded and left as quickly as she could.

X-23 didn't waste any time, she ran at the intruder and dug her claws into the side of his hip. "Pathetic." The creature snarled and flung X-23 into a bookcase.

_Listen to me, this is one of the men that is trying to go after you and Logan. His name is Omega Red, his body is made out of carbonadium, meaning your claws won't hurt him. _Jean telepathically sent to X-23 as the younger girl got to her feet.

"Hey, Jubilee said that-whoa, what is that!" Bobby shouted as he, Lorna, and Wanda entered the room.

Omega Red threw Scott into the three teenagers, but Wanda hexed him over to a couch before he hit them. He threw Jean the opposite direction, luckily she was able to use her telekinesis before she hit the fireplace.

"He's mine!" X-23 ran at Omega Red, she didn't care what Jean had said, this thing had to die. She knew it was the only way she would be able to live her life without someone coming after her.

X-23 leapt into the air and was about to slice at Omega Red's face, when she was caught by one of its tentacles. "Stupid girl." He growled as slammed her into the ceiling, before throwing her at the group.

"Are you alright?" Lorna asked X-23, who nodded.

"Hope the Professor has insurance on this place." Iceman mused to himself as he looked at the damage done to the wall and ceiling.

"He's rich. I'm sure he can afford it." The Scarlet Witch whispered to him. She hexed a nearby table into Omega Red, but it did not seem to phase him.

**They won't stand a chance. He will kill them all. You can stop him, just let me free and I can end his pitiful life.** Jean heard the voice say in her head.

'Why does this stupid thing have to talk during a battle?' She asked herself as she looked over at her team. An idea came to her mind.

_Everyone, distract Omega Red. Iceman, while he is distracted, try to turn him into ice as fast as you can. _Jean telepathically sent to the group.

"Hey dumbass, over here!" The Scarlet Witch shouted as she hexed a chair into him.

"You are going to pay for that, little girl." Omega Red growled as he started walking towards her.

"No, over here!" Polaris yelled at him. He glared over at her and shot his tentacles at her. Before they could reach her, she stopped them in midair. "Aw, too bad. There's metal in here. Otherwise, you would have gotten me." She smirked at him and kept him in place. "Now Bobby!" She shouted to her boyfriend, who began to freeze Omega Red.

"This is not over, you will all-" Before he could finish his sentence, Omega Red turned into a big block of ice.

"Why do they always come to us? Is there something in this mansion that drawls all the baddies here?" Bobby asked.

X-23 glared at Omega Red's frozen form. She wanted to slice him into two to make sure he couldn't get free, but her claws wouldn't work against him. "Hey, are you alright?" Jean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told the redhead and then left the room.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: I couldn't really think of a good way to end this chapter, that was the only way, so sorry if it seems a bit cutoff.**

**loneraven:** see, she woke up, now ya don't have ta be mad at me until later on, which I think a lot of ppl are gonna be mad about. Glad ya liked the chapter and the X-ietro, I promise more on the way. Thanks for reviewing

**AngelofMercy86**:no I ain't, that was a mistake, what I meant to say was she wakes up, sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing

**Princess Myra:** I meant to say Rogue wakes up, I didn't mean she dies. I'm glad ya liked those little parts :) I plan on a lot of romance in the next chapter so, there will be more Lice (lorna/bobby) and juno (jubes/jon) and all the couples. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** (lol, glad ya enjoyed the last chapter and Legion, he is pretty cool. I also added in some parts of what is going on with Poccy for ya :) Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13** hehe Logan is going to find out next chapter that Pie is going out with X, he isn't going to be pleased. And sorry, I meant to write Rogue wakes up, for some reason when I was writing that I put dies, I dunt know what was going through my head during the time :) Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight** glad ya enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing

**Roguechere** im so sorry, I meant to write Rogue wakes up, I dunt know how I got Rogue dies from that. I think if I did kill Rogue off, I would be hunt down, and I do not want that :) Thanks for reviewing

**lurks in shadow** hehe, I'm so sorry, I meant to write Rogue wakes up, I know there is a HUGE difference between wakes up and dies, I dunt know why I ended up writing that. Once again, I apologize for the mix up :) Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish **I'm sorry, I kinda got mixed up and wrote she dies instead of she wakes up, I dunt know why I wrote it like that :) Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1** haha, glad it wasn't as boring as I thought it was gonna be. I promise, everything will be explained in here.:) Thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: **Bachelor Party:** This chapter is just everyone having some fun. And Xavier meets Miss. Haller.


	8. Bachelor Party

Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

**X-Mansion-Kitchen**

"Okay, so, like, the plan is you guys make sure Scott has a fun night in the Rec. Room. I don't know what guys do for fun, but make sure Scott has a fun night." Kitty told the group.

"Well you took away the stripper part, so now what are we supposed to do? Talk?" John asked her as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Why, do you want there to be a stripper?" Wanda glared at her boyfriend.

"Of course not, I was just, um." John gave her an innocent grin.

Wanda sighed. "You don't need to make up excuses, I know you wouldn't think about another woman. And if you did, I would kick your ass." She warned him.

"Aw, how sweet." Lorna murmured as she bit into her toast.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Wanda asked with a sly smirk on her face. Lorna raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend and roommate.

"Why? What did you do to him?" Lorna asked asks she glared at Wanda.

"Oh nothing." Wanda responded as she leaned her head against John's shoulder.

"Is there somethin' goin' on between the four of ya?" Rogue asked them. No one else in the kitchen seemed to know what was going on between the four teenagers, only that they had been having a little 'war.'

"Bobby started it. He put water balloons on my bed, and then Wanda and I sat down on them." John said quickly before Lorna got a chance to talk.

"No you did! You're the one who put Bobby's hand in warm water while he slept. And then both of you hit me with honey and feathers." Lorna growled.

"Only because we thought you were Bobby. He was supposed to come in, not you." Wanda shot back.

"So whose next to get hit?" Jubilee asked, wanting to be caught up on who pulled the last prank. Jono sat down next to her and handed her some milk.

John smirked. "I guess that would be Lorna and Bobby, since we already got them back." He said confidently as he ate some bacon.

"No, we got you back yesterday with the water." Lorna told him just as Bobby entered the room. Lorna's mouth fell open and she dropped her toast.

"Hey guys." Bobby greeted them. Kitty's eyes went wide when she saw him and immediately covered her mouth. Pete, who was standing by the sink washing dishes, turned around so he wasn't facing Bobby.

"Oh my god." Were the first words out of Jubilee's mouth as she looked at her friend. Rogue turned into Remy's shoulder and started laughing softly.

"What? What's wrong?" Bobby asked her. He then saw his reflection in the toaster. He had bright pink blush on his cheeks, with red lip stick smeared across his lips and chin, there was blue eyeshadow covering his eyelids and in parts of his eyebrows. "What did you do?" He glared at John and Wanda, who looked very pleased with themselves.

"Bobby . . . you . . . uhm . . . look . . . well . . . uhm, will you marry me?" Remy asked Bobby. Rogue started laughing harder. Soon, even Piotr couldn't hold back his laughter at Bobby.

"Hate. You." Bobby growled as he glared at Remy and then at John and Wanda.

"Okay, okay . . . How about some hot lovin'?" Bobby grumbled at Gambit's comment and looked over at Lorna, who was trying to hide her face.

"Lorna! You're supposed to be on my side." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, you just look so . . . " She looked up at him, trying to think of a word that best describes him.

"If you put a dress on, you would look like a woman." Jubilee finished for the green haired mutant.

"I'm sorry, honey. Let's go wipe that off." She walked over to him. "Don't worry. We'll get them back tonight." She whispered as they walked out of the room.

**Outside the Mansion**

"I'm leaving you and Jean in change of the mansion while I'm away. I am sure neither of you will have any difficulties. I'll be back tomorrow night." The Professor told Jean and Scott.

"Of course, Professor. We'll make sure nothing happens while you're away." Scott told Xavier.

"Aren't the others supposed to be coming home soon from their trip at Muir Island?" Jean asked her fiancé.

"Yeah, I talked to Warren last night. He said they should be coming home soon. Apparently, Jamie got sick." Scott replied to her.

"I shall see you two tomorrow night, take care." Xavier smiled at the two of them.

"Goodbye, Sir." Both Jean and Scott said in unison as a cab pulled up for the Professor.

**Later that Night**

The women all met in the Dining Room and sat around the long table, Jean sat at the front. To the right of her sat, X-23, Wanda, and Lorna, and to the left of her were Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty. "There is one thing I want to, like, ask you. When you marry Scott, are you taking his last name? I mean, I've heard of women that get married and they keep their last names." Kitty asked Jean.

"I'm thinking of going by Jean Grey-Summers." Jean answered the younger girl with a smile.

"You know what we got to do tonight, is play truth of dare." Jubilee suggested to the girls.

"What's truth or dare?" X-23 asked them.

"Someone will be it and pick a person. They ask them: truth or dare. If they say truth, they have to answer the question truthfully, no matter what. If they say dare, that person has to do whatever the picker chooses." Lorna explained.

"That sounds like fun. I haven't played that game in years." Jean told them.

"Okay, it's settled. We play truth or dare. I wanna go first!" Jubilee shouted. The others sighed and let Jubilee go first. "Okay, Jean. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Jean answered.

"Darn, I had a really good dare. Oh well. Um, have you ever had feelings for another guy besides Scott?" Jubilee asked.

Everyone in the room was expecting her to say yes. Everyone knew that Logan had feelings for Jean, but never knew if she returned those feelings. "No, I never have." She answered truthfully.

"Aw, that is so sweet. The two of you were meant to be together." Kitty giggled.

"What about you, Kitty? How are you and Pete doing?" Jubilee asked one of her best friends, who began to blush.

"We're doing great. Piotr is such a sweet guy. He's like a big stuff teddy bear you and hug and squeeze." She told everyone. "Hey, what about you and Bobby, Lorna? I mean, I like saw the two of you-" She was cut off by Lorna.

"-they do not need to hear this." The green haired girl said. "But if you must know, me and Bobby are doing great." She shot a side glance at Wanda. "Though, someone keeps on trying to start something with us."

"You guys started it." Wanda shot back. "Otherwise me and John would leave you two alone. Though, you do have to admit, the little war is kind of fun." Wanda smirked.

"Yeah it is." Lorna smiled back. 'Just wait till morning.' She thought to herself. "So, I'm guessing the two of you are doing great?" Lorna asked her friend.

"God yes. I thought he was annoying at first, but I'm glad I agreed to date him." She responded as she looked down the table. "What about you, Rogue?" Wanda asked.

"Meh and Remy are doin' good. Ah thought he would have left meh by now cause we can't touch. But he still sticks by meh no matter what." Rogue smiled as she looked down at her hands. "Ah never felt this way about anyone before." She answered. She looked across the table at X-23. "How are ya and Pietro doin'? I heard Logan screamin' at him."

"Pie is weird and I don't understand him. I was two seconds away from gutting him if he didn't stop talking fast. He finally stopped it afterwards." X-23 replied.

"Oh my god, you got him to stop doing what I've been trying to do for years." Wanda said as she looked over at X-23. "Thank you so much. I owe, big time."

"And last, but not least. How is your relationship with Jono?" Kitty asked Jubilee. The phone began to ring and Jean went to answer it.

"He's great. He is still a little insecure about some things, but we are working on that. He is such a great guy. I love him to bits." Jubilee replied with a smirk on her face.

"The two of you do look cute together." Rogue told her friend as Jean came back to sit down.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked the red head.

"That was a friend of the Professor's. I've met him before. His name is Pete Wisdom. He's supposed to be coming to the mansion in a few weeks." Jean replied.

"Aren't the new people supposed ta be coming tomorrow?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, which reminds me. I would like each of you to show one of them around. I think having one person, instead of a group would help much more. I believe there are four students only, so it should be easy." Jean told them.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Tonight is supposed to be about you. So tell us how you first met Scott and the moment you knew you loved him." Lorna asked as she placed her elbows on the table.

Jean smiled and nodded. "Very well. It was the first day I arrived at the mansion . . . " She went off to tell the group of her and Scott's first meeting, date, and all the romantic times they shared together.

**In the Rec. Room**

John, Jono, Bobby and Piotr all shared the couch, while Remy took the floor across from Logan. Scott sat in the big arm chair with Pietro on the floor next to him. Remy continued to glare at Logan, who had an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Let me guess, Rogue made ya go on the patch tonight?" Logan snorted as he chewed on the tip of the cigar.

"Y'r just doin' dis to tick moi off." Remy growled at the older man.

"Hey, pass a beer over here." Bobby told Pietro, who pulled out the case of beer.

"You brought beer into here? They are underage. And this is a school." Scott shot at Logan.

"It's just for one night. Come on, Scott. You were young once." John tried to persuade him.

Scott sighed before giving in. "Alright, but none of you tell this to anyone. I don't want them thinking I'm easy." He told the group as Pietro handed him a beer as well.

"We-should-play-the-drinking-game-of-where-if-you-have-not-done-something-the-others-have-you-have-to-drink!" Pietro suggested to the group.

"Sure why not." Logan said as he put his cigar down next to him.

"Oh, um. Jono, you can raise your hand, or if there is another way you can drink." Bobby said as politely as he could.

_It's no problem mate._ Jono replied to Bobby.

"Scott, you go first." Piotr told the older man.

"Alright, I've never gotten into a car accident." Scott went first. Logan, Remy, John, and Pietro all drank from their beers. "Alright, Bobby you're next."

"I've never stolen anything." Bobby smirked when Remy gave him a dirty look. Jono raised his hand, while Remy and Pietro drank. "Pietro, you're next."

"I've-never-argued-with-my-sister." Pietro said. Everyone in the room gave him a 'your lying' look. "Okay-fine-I've-never . . . " Pietro began to think, when Bobby leaned down and whispered something into Pietro's ear. "Liked-spicy-food."

"Y'r gettin' extra time in de Danger Room dis week, Drake." Remy glared at Bobby. He always won at games, except with this he might lose. Remy, John, Piotr, and Scott all drank, while Jono raised his hand.

"Remy, your turn." John told the Cajun as he rested his beer on his knee.

"I've never cheated on a woman when I was with her." Remy said. None of the men took a drink or raised his hand.

"I'll go next, I've never . . . " They went onto playing the game all night long until most of them were knocked out. Unknowing to almost all of them, there was a video camera taping them.

**The Next Morning**

Jono was in the kitchen making some waffles when Jubilee and some of the girls entered the room. "Hey, Jonie pie, how was your night last night?" Jubilee asked as Jono walked over to her and hugged her.

_It was fun._ He answered in a cheerful voice.

"Where are the rest of the men at anyways?" Jean asked the younger mutant.

_Um, they are sleeping. I wouldn't disturb them if I were you._ Jono plead to her.

"Did they have alcohol there?" Kitty asked as she placed her hands on her hip. "I told them, NO alcohol." She growled as she, Jean, Rogue, Wanda, and X-23 walked down the hallway towards the Rec. Room.

They found Bobby using Piotr as a pillow, with John on the floor in the corner of the room. Scott had his head back on the chair with his mouth open. Logan was curled up by the coffee table sleeping, while Pietro and Remy slept on either side of Scott. Liquor bottles were spread around the room.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kitty yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"Ow, man. That hurts." Bobby grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I though we went over, no beer!" Kitty glared at them.

"Jono! You said you weren't going to tell!" John yelled at Jono, who hid behind Jubilee.

"Hey, leave him alone. He is good. He isn't a drunk like the rest of you." Jubilee defended her boyfriend as Lorna walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"I think you are making too much of it. Besides, I had it all recorded and I found something that I think you," She turned to Wanda. "should know about." Lorna walked over to the television and pushed a tape into the VCR.

"What is this about?" Wanda asked as John got up.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." He answered her.

"Well, apparently John has been hiding a big secret from you." Lorna told Wanda as she shook her head. "I can't believe you kept this from her, how could you!" The screen was filled with the scene the night before. Most of the people in the room were asleep or knocked out.

John got up from the couch and walked to the center of the room and started dancing. "I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny!" He began to sing.

John immediately turned red from embarrassment as everyone watched the tape and began to laugh. "I really don't remember this." He whispered horrified as he watched himself sing and dance until he finally passed out.

"It's alright, honey. I understand." Wanda hugged him.

"How did you get him ta dance?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"Just asked him and he did." Bobby smirked.

**End of Chapter 8**

**jacx**: yep, you're the first person to guess it right. The little voice in Jean's head is what you said :) great job! Thanks for reviewing

**BlkDiamond**: If I killed her, I would of probably been flamed, or something worse than flaming. Besides, can't kill her off, I only kill off the ppl I have no use for, and Rogue has a big part later on. Dark Beast won't show up until the end, and I've made special arrangements so no one will know that there is soemthing different about Hank :) Thanks for reviewing

**Loneraven**: it was probably either Dark Beast, Black Beast, or Evil Beast, all of them sound lame. Probably just drew Dark Beast outta a hat. Sadly, I think in the next chapter the little war ends, not sure. Thanks for reviewing

**AngelofMercy86**: yep, X-23 and Pietro are together, or now are together. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Hmm, let's see, Poccy needs four horsemen, one other person/thing, and then I think he is free to terrorize everything and one, or mostly the X-Men. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** (gives ya a Sarah plushie) she is so cute when she is little, some ppl have her as mean and stuff, I like the nicer her. Hehe, the Lice, I guess it would also be called Polman, Icelis, Borna, or Lorbby. As for Polaris's powers, she has the same powers as Magneto, controling metal, except she isn't as powerful as him. Plus she has cool green hair :) Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish**: haha, I wouldn't blame ya for it either. I hope the party chapter didn't disappoint ya. Thanks for reviewing

**Le Diable Blanc:** I've seen Deadpool in the comics one time and he was wearing a Marvel Girl outfit, I had never been so scared. There are some things that men should never wear. Glad ya like the story so far and continue to. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: I ain't sure on a title yet, but the new kids come to visit the mansion for a tour and yep, Joseph shows up. Also, Miss. Haller explains some stuff about David/Legion of how he got that way to Xavier. Some other stuff happens, probably some romance.


	9. New Kids

Hope ya enjoy the chapter:)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

Remy walked down the hallway of the teacher's wing when he stopped at his room. He went inside and noticed that the window was not locked like he had left it the night before. 'Someone is gettin' sloppy.' He thought to himself as he reached into his coat and pulled out a card.

"I know y'r here, might as well come out." Remy said loud enough for the person in the room to hear. Gambit rolled his eyes to the side and charged the card in his hand. He spun around and dodged out of the way before he could get hit by a metal bo staff.

Remy flung the card at the intruder's feet and knocked him to the ground. Gambit smirked as he picked up the person's bo staff and held it against his chest. "Bang, t' dead homme." He stared down at a young man that was probably the same age as Bobby and Pietro, except he had short red hair and giving Remy a dirty look.

"Haha, very funny. Lemme up." The younger man growled.

"Non, what Gambit wants to know is, why y' up here, Lapin?" Remy asked his cousin.

"Wanted to see for myself if it was true. De Queen of de Damn said dat she and her little buddies killed y'. Couldn' believe it, so I tracked y' here." Lapin stated as Remy let him up to his feet. "Merci."

"Why she tellin' dem dat I was dead? De last time I saw her was when she attacked here and hurt my femme." Remy growled as he remembered when parts of the Assassin's Guild attack the mansion and Belladonna had cut Rogue on the face.

"Who knows why she says de thing she says. Anyways, uncle didn' take too kind to what she said. He demanded to see a body, and her moron brother said dat he burned it. So, as of right now de Guilds are doin' what de Guilds to best: tryin' to kill each other." Lapin told him.

"Guessin' dats de reason y'r up here?" Remy asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oui, dat and to see my favorite cousin. Y' really need to have de security system redone. It's a joke." Lapin smirked as he opened the window.

"Oui, been tellin' de fearless leader to let moi set it up, but he don' trust moi. Reason why there have been so many attacks in dis place." Gambit shook his head and walked over to the window. He threw his cousin's bo staff to him.

"See ya around sometime, mon ami. I'm goin' to do a little travelin' now." Lapin told him as he jumped out the window and landed gracefully onto the grass.

Remy watched his younger cousin sneak off the estate of the mansion and into the trees. He sighed. 'Kind makes moi home sick. Mebbe I'll give Mattie or pere a call soon.' He thought to himself.

**Girl's Dorm**

Lorna was relaxing on her bed. There was only a few minutes until Jubilee, Kitty, Wanda, Rogue, X-23, Sarah, and herself went out to the mall.

"Oh my god, Bobby's hurt!" She heard Sarah yell from down the hall. Lorna's eyes widened and she jumped off her bed. She raced out of the her room and stepped onto wet plastic that was spread in front of her door. The green haired girl slipped and fell onto her back.

She slid down the hallway and into a pile of baby powder at the end. Polaris glared at the laughing Wanda and John at the end. Sarah was standing next to them not knowing what they were laughing about until she saw Lorna.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?" Marrow asked as she ran to Polaris's side.

"I'm fine, sweety. Ah-choo." Lorna sneezed and white powder filled the air.

"You look good with white hair." Wanda grinned evilly at her friend.

"I'll get you and your little pyromaniac too." Lorna swore as she got up and headed for the bathroom. 'Wanda and John are going to pay for this.' She vowed to herself.

"I'd say we won that round. Too bad Drake wasn't around." John smirked at his girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her.

"I should have taken a picture of it." Wanda said as she broke away from the kiss. "But for now I think we should go to my room. She'll be in the shower for a while and X is with Pietro at the moment." She winked.

"I wish I could, but I promised I would help show the new kids around today. I'm supposed to show my person 'a great time and make sure they feel welcome, we want more students to come to this school.'" He repeated what Scott had told him earlier.

"Well when you are done, come up to my room. Maybe I'll lock Lorna in the closet after I take my shower." She told him as she gave him on last kiss before he had to leave,

**Hallway in the Lower Level of the Mansion **

Four individuals stood in a group in the hallway listening to Scott Summers introduce them to the school. "We have selected some of our students to show each of you around." He told them proudly as Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr walked into the room.

"Where is John?" Scott asked them.

"Ah don't know. He knew what time they were comin'." Rogue told him as she glanced past him at the new students. One of them caught her eye. He was the same height as Remy, if not taller, he had long white hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"No need to complain, I'm here." John yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Allerdyce." Scott cleared his throat. "I have assigned each of you to a person. John, if you could show Alison around." A blond hair girl stepped forward.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alison Crestmore aka Magma shook John's hand. "So, what's your favorite area here?" She asked as they began walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Rogue, you are with Joseph; Kitty, you are with Sam; and Piotr you are with Jean-Paul. I hope you enjoy your tour of the mansion." Scott told the group as he headed upstairs to find Jean.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. But I guess you, like, already know that since Mr. Summers said my name." Kitty met with Sam Gurthie aka Cannonball.

"Nice ta meet ya, madam." Sam shook Kitty's hand.

"Oh my god, your from the South, right? That is so cool. There are two other people here that are from the south. One is named Rogue. Her accent sounds just like yours. Then there is Gambit, he's from New Orleans and has a Cajun accent." Kitty began to ramble on as they went outside.

"So, I'm guessing you're Piotr. Nice to meet you." Jean-Paul aka Northstar winked at Pete, who didn't know what to say at the moment.

'Did he just wink at me? Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.' He thought to himself. "Yes, my name is Piotr Rasputin. It is nice to meet you, also." Pete said politely. "First, I will show you the upstairs where all the bedrooms are." Piotr explained as they headed upstairs.

"You can show me anywhere you want to." Jean-Paul whispered as he checked out Piotr's butt.

"I guess I'm the lucky one, they let me be showed around by the most beautiful girl on the planet." Joseph smiled at Rogue, causing her to blush a bit.

"Ah'm sure ya'll be changin' ya'r mind when ya see some of the other girls around here." Rogue told him. "Shall Ah show ya around?"

"Of course." Joseph told her as he took her hand in his. "So, how long have you been here?" He asked her.

"A few years. It's a really nice place and the people here are great." She said to him as they entered the Rec. Room. "This is where most of the kids hang out ta play pool, watch TV, or ta talk." She explained as he observed the room.

"Very nice, this is a lot better than the place I came from." He told her as he turned back to look at her. 'She is beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"Where didja come from?" Rogue asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Well my parents were never around for me and I grew up with my aunt and her boyfriend. He would abuse me and ended up throwing me on the streets." Joseph began, trying not to smile. 'This is perfect.' He thought to himself. "I was shunned by society because I'm a mutant. No one ever accepted me as a person. I saw on a TV, while passing by a store, Charles Xavier talk about his school. I thought this could be my one place to be accepted." He looked down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She got up from the couch and walked over to him. She gave him a small hug. "You'll be accepted here and get the respect ya deserve." She assured him.

Joseph hugged her back. What Rogue didn't see was the small smirk on his face. 'She bought it, good.' He thought to himself as he put his sad face back on and pulled away from her. "I hope so." He whispered.

"Ah'll make sure everyone welcomes ya, though ya won't have any problems fittin' in Ah'm sure." She smiled at him as two people walked into the room.

"No, a dress is better." Pietro argued with X-23, who growled.

"I am not wearing a dress. You can forget it." She snarled at him.

"Hey guys, this is Joseph. He'll be comin' ta the mansion in a few weeks." Rogue introduced him to her two friends.

"Nice to meet you." Joseph shook Pietro's hand. X-23 cocked her head to the side as she studied the new arrival.

"You smell funny. I don't like you." She said as she glared at the white-haired mutant. Joseph raised an eyebrow as he looked at the brown haired girl.

"Come on, Ah'll introduce ya ta some other people." Rogue told him as she led him out of the room. She turned and gave X-23 a 'why-did-you-have-say-that?' look.

"I agreed with you. I don't like him. He stole my hair color. The only person who is allowed to have my hair color is ME! And well, Storm, but she is female." Pietro grumbled.

"He smells of something funny. I don't trust him." X-23 growled.

"I bet he is here spying on me to find out what the next thing I am going to do with my hair. Though-the-long-hair-looks-really-dumb!" He yelled.

"What did I tell you about talking like that?" She glared at Quicksilver.

"I-will-talk-normal-later-I'm-not-happy-right-now!" He shouted. X-23 sighed. There was only one way she could shut him up without leaving a bloody mess. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him.

His eyes went wide and soon started kissing her back. When he tried to slip his tongue inside her mouth, she jerked back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, you obviously wanted some Pie, so I'm giving you some." He smirked at her.

"I only did that to shut you up. It was either that or gut you. I am now wishing I gutted you." She folded her arms over her chest and turned away.

"You love me and can't get enough of me. Admit it." Pietro wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please, don't make me want to jump off a building. I will do it too if you keep talking about yourself." She threatened.

"But you have a healing factor, so you wouldn't die." He smirked.

"I'm cursed." She grumbled as she escaped his grasp and left the room.

**Jean and Scott's Room**

Jean sat on the bed looking at the ground. "Hey honey, are you feeling alright?" Scott asked as he walked into the room. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Of course, what would give you the idea I wasn't?" She asked him, hugging him when he sat down next to her.

"You've seemed a little uneasy these past few days. I wanted to make sure everything is alright. Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?" He asked her.

"Never, I'm excited about getting married to you. I've dreamt of it for a long time." Jean told him as she kissed his cheek. 'I can't tell him about the voice, it will only worry him. He's been worried enough about me when I disappeared.' She thought to herself.

"So have I." Scott smiled back at her. "If anything is bugging you, you know you can talk to me." He assured her as he got up. "I have to go and make sure the new students are having a good time. I will see you later, Jean."

"Bye." She whispered. 'I need to talk to the Professor again. Maybe he can get the voice out of my head or find out what it is.' She thought to herself as she laid down.

**Upper Level-Hallway**

"And this is the girl's bedrooms. I'm sure you'll be staying in one of them." John said to Alison as he showed her the hallway.

"Wow. I really can't wait to come here." She said excitedly as she smiled at John. "Where are the men's dorms?" She asked shyly.

"They are," He was about to say when he heard a loud shout. They both turned to see Wanda exiting the bathroom with pink hair. "Oh my god." He whispered as his girlfriend walked over to him. "They got you?" He asked.

"They are going to pay for this." Wanda snarled as she saw a mirror across from them. "I hate pink, of all colors. I wouldn't have minded if it was blue or purple, but PINK?" She yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back." John assured her. "By the way, this is Alison. I am showing her around the mansion and stuff." He told her.

"Nice to meet you. I think the pink hair looks cute." Alison commented to Wanda.

"It's not my taste. John meet me later, we need to get them back." Wanda muttered as she walked off to her room.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alison asked. 'Darn, I was hoping he was single.' She thought to herself. 'Well, that can always change.' She added.

"Yeah, that's Wanda. She's a little grumpy right now because we're having this war with another couple." He explained. "I think that's the end of the tour. I've showed you everywhere else in here."

"Okay." She said sadly. "I can't wait to come here, especially with someone as nice as you are." She winked at him.

**Downstairs**

"I hope all of you enjoyed your tour." Scott smiled at them as they all began to leave. "We're looking forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks."

"Kitty." Piotr whispered as his girlfriend looked over at him. "Can we please go make out, I need it." He told her.

"Sure, Petie." She giggled at him as they went upstairs.

**Café in Downtown New York**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Gabrielle." Charles smiled at the woman before her. "Now, could you please explain what happened to him?" He asked kindly.

Gabrielle Haller sighed before she told Xavier what happened to their son. "David was accepted into Yale University last year. He was having a bit of problems with his mutation a few years ago."

"What kind of problems?" Xavier asked her.

"He was unable to control it. His powers are a bit complicated. He has three: telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinetic powers. One day, they went out of control and he split into three different people. I didn't know at the time what had happened, so I took my son and left. Later I realized that the other two people were parts of him. The child was his childish side and the other one was the bad him." She explained.

"You should have called me when his powers developed. I could have helped him control them and be there for my son." Xavier said frustrated.

"I didn't want to bother you, and we had agreed that it was just one night and nothing else. I didn't know I was going to end up pregnant; although, I am glad I did." She whispered the last part with a smile. "David is a wonderful child."

"I hope to get to know him soon. We will find him and get him back." Xavier promised her. "I used Cerebro last night to find any sign of him, but found none. Why don't you accompany me back to the mansion. Maybe you can help me locate him."

"I hope we can find him, I'm so worried about my baby." Ms. Haller mumbled as she stood up from the table and walked out of the café with Xavier.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Note: yeah, I kinda changed what I had from the teaser in Arrival. Mostly because I wasn't expecting to have other students show up as well, but they got changed.** **And um, I borrowed Sinister's cloning machine and killed Joseph, I have recloned him for when he shows up next. I dunt like the guy.**

Special thanks to: **loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café (that is a really good idea, I got a idea for a queen already), BlkDiamond (almost all the pairs), jacx, sakura5tar, enchantedlight, AngelofMercy86, Crystalwish, firestorm13 (yes, him and Rogue, erm, I dunt like talking about it cause I hate the guy, but yes), and Roguechere**. I promise to write the reviewer responses next chapter; it's really late right now and I'm about to fall asleep. But thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter.

Next Chapter: Mansion is Destroyed- yeah, the title pretty much sums up what will happen. Legion appears and mansion goes boom while everyone is still inside.


	10. Mansion Destroyed

I'm happy, I finally got to do one of the things I've always wanted to do in a X-Men fic :) Destroy the mansion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

Remy yawned as he walked out of his room. He finally finished the schedule for the students training session next week. There was nothing else for him to do that night since he already tucked Sarah into bed earlier.

"Hey Gumbo." He heard coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Logan had an unlit cigar in his mouth and was walking towards him.

Remy sighed. He knew Logan didn't trust him. The only reason why he left the Cajun go after Rogue was to get her away from Bobby. It didn't help two months ago either when Logan found the knife in the alley with Gambit's blood on it. He had questioned the younger man, but knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth on how he survived.

"I wanted ta talk ta ya." Logan requested.

"About what?" Remy asked him suspiciously.

"Rogue." The Canadian answered as he leaned against the wall. "I saw ya when she was in the Med. Lab. Gotta say I'm kinda impressed that ya actually stayed up so long ta see if she was gonna be okay."

"Doctors lie all de time. Rather, see it for myself dat she was fine." Remy told the older mutant.

Logan nodded and looked at the ceiling. "What I wanna say is that I trust ya with her." He said quickly.

Remy raised an eyebrow. Of all the things he had expected Logan to say to him, that was no where near the top of the list. "Merci homme, dat means a lot."

The Canadian looked at the younger man and raised a finger to point at him. "But if ya hurt her in any way, I swear I'll-" Logan began to threaten.

"-Gambit knows. Y'll slice moi into thousands of little parts so dat no one could identify Gambit's body. Think y'r runnin' out of threats. Y've used dat one already." Remy teased.

"And I'll keep usin' the threats as long as ya get it through y'r head not ta hurt her." Logan told the younger man.

"And I would never do dat to her. She means more to moi dan life itself." Remy said truthfully. "Speakin' of de chere, I was about to go find her. Y' know where she is?" He asked.

"Last I saw of her was downstairs." Logan answered.

**Outside the Mansion**

Legion hovered in the air staring at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "So, this is the place that he left me for?" He growled as he observed the mansion and it's surroundings.

He clenched his hand into a fist. "You can be there for every child in the world, except for your own. Well guess what old man, there is a price to be paid for that." A small smirk came across his face as he raised his right arm.

"Say goodbye to your precious little school." He laughed as parts of the school began to shake and started on fire.

**Inside the Mansion- Rec. Room**

Wanda, John, Bobby, and Lorna all met in the same room to discuss a peace treaty between the couples. "I don't care if you don't want it to get out of hand, NOBODY dyes my hair pink!" Wanda yelled at the group.

"But you got most of it out." Bobby pointed out, looking at Wanda's now brown tinted red hair.

"Only because I used a different dye. Now my hair is brown, and I have to wait a while until I can get it back to being black." Wanda sighed.

"I think your hair looks good like that." Lorna commented. John wrapped an around Wanda and kissed her cheek.

"I think your hair looks good no matter what." He whispered in her ear, just as the rooms began to shake. "Okay, I take it back. Your hair looks good only black."

"I didn't do that." Wanda told him as the side wall caught on fire. "But right now, I wish I was." She said as she backed up with the rest of the group.

"John, can you get rid of that?" Bobby pointed to the flames that were blocking their exit. He hit Lorna behind him to protect her.

"Yeah, no problem." John raised his hand and pushed the flames away from the door. "Let's get out of here." He told th group, just as parts of the ceiling fell on them.

Lorna held up her hands and used a magnetic shield to protect the four of them. "I can't hold it that much longer, let's go!" She ordered as they all ran for the exit.

**Girl's Dorm**

"Oh my god, like what is going on?" Kitty demanded as she and Piotr moved quickly through the hallway, holding each other's hand. They saw Rogue run past them. "Rogue, wait." She begged her friend.

"Ah gotta check on somethin', Ah'll meetcha outside." The southern girl told them as she flew down the hall.

"You better be outside. I don't want to be the one to tell Gambit you were still in here when-" She was cut off when the ceiling caved it and blocked the path Rogue took. Parts of the walls phased right through Kitty and Pete.

"We need to get out of here, and fast." Piotr told her as he metaled up. "As soon as you are safe, I will come back in here and find the others." He instructed to her.

"But we can't leave Rogue in here. She's one of my best friends." Kitty said, her eyes all watery.

"Rogue knows how to take care of herself. Besides, of we stay here any longer we might end up trapped." Piotr told her.

Kitty took one last glance at the covered up debris where Rogue had flown off to. 'You better be alright.' She thought to herself before she turned to her boyfriend. "Okay, let's go." She sighed as they dashed off towards the stairs.

**Sarah's Room**

Sarah curled up in her bed, hugging her cat, Dirge, in her arms. "What's going on?" She whimpered into the cat's fur.

Dirge rubbed his face close to hers and purred. "What's all that noise?" Marrow whispered as she heard a loud thud come from a few dorms down. She was about to get out of her bed to see what was going on when Rogue opened her door.

"We gotta get outta here, sugah." The southern girl told the young girl as she walked over to the bed.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked her, still hugging Dirge close to her.

"Ah don't know. Only thing Ah know is we gotta get outta here before this place blows." Rogue answered her the best she could. She picked up the small girl, being careful not to get poked by one of the bones.

"Why is our home going to blow up? Why can't it stay in one piece?" Sarah asked as she began to cry. When Remy first brought her to the mansion, she was scared. She was afraid of what people might think when they see her and judge her. However, they all accepted her like she was a normal girl and didn't have bone spikes coming out of her arms, shoulders, and parts of her face.

"Ah don't know, sweetie. But we gotta getcha outta here and then go find the bad person tryin' ta ruin our home." Rogue whispered to her as she walked Sarah and Dirge back into the hallway, only to find it blocked and the ceiling was about to come down on both of them. "Sugah, hang on tight. We're goin' ta have ta go through the window." She whispered to Marrow.

"But won't we get hurt if we do?" Sarah asked her.

"Ah'ma knock the window out first." Rogue told the younger girl a she set her down on the bed and grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. Glass shattered outward from the broken window. The southern girl returned to the young Morlock and cat and picked them up in her arms.

"What about Daddy and the others?" Sarah asked her.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Rogue reassured her.

"I already lost one mommy and daddy. I don't want to lose another." Marrow stated as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sugah." Rogue told her as they flew out the window. "Remy is a hard one ta get rid of, he'll be fine." She gave the small girl a smile. 'At least he better be if he knows what's good for him.' She thought to herself as she landed on the ground.

**Kitchen**

"Oh shit. What's going on?" Jubilee cursed as Jono picked her up in his arms.

"Jubilee, please do not use that language." Scott told the younger girl.

"Can you think of better language? Besides, there are no little kids around. And Wolvie swears even when there are kids around." Jubilee pointed out to him.

"She has a point. But we will settle this once we are all safe." Jean said to the group as the back and right side of the kitchen started on fire and parts of the ceiling started to collapse.

_Please tell me that this is another one of those things that happens every so often._ Jono telepathically sent to Jubilee.

"No, this is a first time for it being destroyed. Usually there are only kidnapings here, or people attempting to destroy it. No one has actually succeeded, until now." Jubilee told him as Jean used a telekinetic shield to protect the group from the flames.

"Jean, can you contact the others and find out where they are and if they are safe?" Scott asked his fiancé.

"I'll try." She told him as they began moving slowly towards the flames blocking the exit.

"Thank god the children aren't all here." Scott mused to himself. It was going to be hard enough finding all sixteen people in the mansion, compared to over sixty.

"What are we going to do now?" Jubilee asked Scott as they entered the hallway and were working their way to the back door. "We'll have no place to sleep or do anything."

"No, I know the bottom half of the mansion is almost like a bomb shelter. Even if the top half of it goes, the lower half will be fine. We may have to send some of the kids home until the Professor is able to have the mansion rebuilt or relocated." Scott answered her as they made it to the backyard, where they met up with Lorna, Bobby, Wanda, and John.

"Thank god you guys are alright." Lorna was the first to speak as Jono put Jubilee down and let her steady herself on his shoulder.

"Jean, have you located the others?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I got a hold of Rogue. She has Sarah. Kitty and Piotr are on the side of the house. He was going to go back inside, I told him to wait. I'm having a hard time picking up Pietro, X-23, Remy and Logan." She told them.

"What? Pietro's still inside!" Wanda glanced over at the red-haired telepath. "I'm going back inside. That idiot won't be able to make it out without someone else's help." She said as was about to head for the entrance, when the top half of the mansion collapsed and blocked the door. "PIETRO!" Wanda yelled as she ran to towards the burning debris, but John grabbed her before she touched any of it.

"Wanda, you can't go in there." He told her. She tried to push him off of her.

"Get away from me. I have to go in there. He won't know what to do, I gotta save him." Wanda yelled, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Wanda, Pietro knows how to take care of himself. I've seen the guy get out of stickier things than this." Lorna placed a hand on Wanda's arm to try and calm her friend down.

"No he doesn't! Please, you have to let me go back in there. He's the only family I have left." Wanda fell to her knees and did the one thing she hadn't done in years: cried.

**Living Room**

X-23 dodged out of the falling pieces of the ceiling as it came down on her. She unsheathed her claws and smashed a piece of wood that almost hit her. She heard a soft moan of someone in pain and made her way towards it. She smelled in the air and knew exactly who it was: Pietro.

She found him buried under a few pieces of wood and metal and began to remove them. A pipe had cut through his left leg. "X? What are you doing here?" He whispered as he leaned his head back.

"What does it look like? I'm getting you out of here." She growled as she finally removed all the debris off him.

"What's the point? I'm going to die." He yelped in pain when she removed the pipe from his leg.

"Stop acting like a drama queen." She snarled and helped him up with one of his arms around her shoulder. "We're going to get out of here, and then I'm going to kick how's ever ass it is who is bringing this place down on us." She vowed as they walked as quickly as possible for an exit.

"X, I don't say this to a lot of girls, even though I have dated millions of them." Pietro joked lightly. X-23 rolled her eyes as she kicked down a door to the outside. "But I like you, a lot." He whispered.

"I like you a lot too, Pie. Now shut up." She ordered him as the others came racing towards them.

"Oh my god, Pietro!" They heard Wanda yell as she pushed the others out of the way to get to her twin brother. "Thank god you're alive, you moron." She hugged him.

"He was whining about a cut in his leg and acted like he was going to die." X-23 told her. Jean was heading for them to check on Pietro's leg, while Scott talked Kitty, Piotr, and Sarah.

"Yep, that's him." Wanda let go of her brother. Rogue flew down next to them.

"Didja guys see Remy or Logan in there?" She asked in a worried voice.

"No, barely made it out of there." X-23 told the southern girl, who looked like she was going to be sick. She glanced back at the mansion and watched the rest of it crumple to the ground.

"Hey, I'm sure they made it out of there." Bobby came up behind her and told her.

**Teacher's Dorm**

"Fuck, what the hell!" Logan cursed as he and Remy ran the opposite way the building was coming down.

"So, what's your brilliant plan of gettin' out of dis one? Jump through de window?" Remy asked as they stopped at end of the hallway, next to a large window.

"Blow the window out. We're going through it." Logan ordered as the walls began to cave it. Remy took out a playing card from his pocket and quickly charged it. He threw it at the window, causing it to explode. Logan grabbed the Cajun mutant by the collar of his jacket and jumped out the window towards the waiting water of the pool. They barely made it out as the mansion collapsed.

Logan swam to the top of the frozen water, still holding onto the collar of Remy's coat and dragged the Cajun over to the edge of the pool. He pushed Gambit onto the cement before getting out of the pool himself.

Seconds later, Remy's eyes snapped open and he began coughing up water from his lungs. "Well, there's one problem solved." Logan stated as he got to his feet.

"Which is?" Remy asked as he stood up as well, but still coughing up some water.

"You won't be needed mouth ta mouth." Logan told him as he looked back at the destroyed mansion.

"Merci Dieu." Remy murmured as he began to shiver from the cold.

**In Front of the Mansion**

A purple car pulled up along side the drive way. Xavier stared in horror as the mansion collapsed. 'My God, they're all still in there.' He thought to himself as he exited out of the car with the help of Gabrielle.

He turned to see a figure floating in the air, laughing at the site before him. "Stop this now, David!" Xavier yelled at his estranged son.

"Oh no father, I don't think so. I see you care more about these X-Men, than your own flesh and blood." Legion growled at the bald man in a wheel chair before him. "Well guess what daddy, it is time to pay for abandoning Davie all those years ago." Legion smirked as he glanced at the fallen mansion. "And, you're next."

**End of Chapter 10**

**Loneraven**: haha, don't worry, it'll be back being black by the next story. As for Joseph, I can't kill him, though I want to give him a death worse than Vipers and Maddies put together. Haha, and yeah Alison is gonna be a bit of a problem, but she doesn't cause as much damage as some other people do. Thanks for reviewing

**AngelofMercy86**: haha, glad ya liked the pink hair park :) Thanks for reviewing

**jacx**: Jean and everyone else ended up being fine... for this chapter. Though in the next, somebody won't be fine. And there will be more of the creepy little voice in Jean's head. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: haha, well I'll give ya hints to who she is so it doesn't drawl attention. Her name starts with a p and ends with a x and she has red hair and likes to destroy things. As for Joseph, he is up to a lot of trouble, I was kinda tempted to bump him off, but can't do that, sadly. I'll update as quickly as possible :) Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya enjoyed the chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere**: haha Pie is very protective of his white hair. It makes him special. As for Joey, yeah Remy and him are not going to be friends at all. Joey might even break them two of them up (winkwink). Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish**: I don't like him either, he is evil and stuff. Alison is a bit of a problem, but not as big of a problem as some other couples will have it later on. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: lol , I got a cloning machine. So ya can kill him and I can just reclone him again for when I need him. I agree, I hate the guy too. Almost made myself sick when I had him hug Rogue. Thanks for reviewing.

**Next Chapter: Death**- battle against Legion, and a major good guy character will be going bye bye.


	11. Death

Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

"Are ya sure ya didn't sense them or anythin'?" Rogue asked Jean against as she stood next to the red-haired woman's side. 

"No Rogue, I'm sorry. I'm sure they are around here though." Jean reassured the younger girl. Sarah moved by Rogue's side and held onto the southern girl's hand.

"Why can't you contact them? Are they gone?" Sarah asked innocently and gave Jean her best sad puppy dog look.

"No sweety." Jean gave the small girl a smile and bent down next to her. "Remy and Mr. Logan are just hard to contact like other people. It does not mean they are gone." She told the Marrow.

"**Yes it does, and you know it too. They are dead, and it's all your fault.**" Jean heard the angry voice in her head return. She tried to shake it off, but it continued to speak. "**Oh no, Jean. I am not going away. You know you can save them, just let me free and all the threats of the world will be destroyed.**" The voice slyly said.

'I don't know who you are or how you got in my head. Just leave me alone.' Jean shot back at the voice.

"**Not until you repay me for saving your life. You owe me."** The voice countered.

"Jean?" She heard Scott's voice say as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around to see Scott behind her with a worried expression on her face.

'Just go away. I don't need your help and I don't owe you anything!' Jean yelled at the voice before answering Scott.

"**We'll see**." The voice laughed before disappearing.

"I'm fine, Scott. I just can't believe that the mansion was destroyed." Jean told him sadly and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, me neither. It's been our home for so long." He said as he pulled her close to him.

"Guys! We found them!" They heard Bobby shout as he, Lorna, Remy, and Logan appeared.

A bright smile came across Rogue's face as she raced over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "Don't ever scare meh like that again!" She told him as she continued to hug him.

"Den y' make de same deal, D'accord?" Remy responded as they broke the hug. Sarah was standing next to them and waiting her turn to hug Remy.

"Wolvie! Don't do that, we know you have a healing factor and all, but no trying to get yourself injured or killed." Jubilee scolded the other man, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine, kid. Didn't even get a scratch on me." Logan told the younger girl.

**30 Miles Away**

"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is no longer is service." The phone said again before it was finally hung up.

"Any luck?" Kurt asked Ororo as she sat down next to him on the bus.

"No, I'm worried. This is the first time someone has never answered. I think something bad has happened to the mansion and everyone." Ororo whispered as she rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Maybe we should stop the bus and go there ourselves. If there is something happening at the school, it would not be wise be bring a bunch of kids there." Warren suggested to them.

"I agree. We should tell Sean and the other older students to look after the younger ones until we get back. Once we know it is safe, then they can go back." Betsy said to the group of adults.

"Zat sounds like ze best thing to do." Kurt agreed as he looked at Ororo.

"Yes." Ororo nodded with a sigh. 'I just pray to the Goddess that everything is alright.' She thought to herself as the bus stopped.

**Mansion**

"Who the hell is that?" Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws at the floating figure near the mansion.

"Hey, you know who he reminds me of?" Iceman asked, trying to lighten the mood. Lorna placed a hand over her boyfriends mouth before he could answer.

"Not now, maybe later." Polaris whispered to him.

"Darn, and here I was hoping I trapped them all in." Legion sneered as he looked down at the group of X-Men. "Oh well, you know what they say: if you don't succeed the first time, try, try again." An evil smirk spread across his face.

"Like Wolvie said, who's this guy?" ShadowCat asked as she rested a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at Legion. "Kinda dorky looking, isn't he?" She whispered to her friends.

"Well we could give him the same offer we gave Sinister with the whole extreme make over. I think this guy could really use it. But, I doubt it would work on him too. Why can't there be any hot bad guys ever?" Jubilee asked with a sigh.

_Why would you want a hot bad guy?_ Jono asked her in a worried voice.

"Don't worry. I would never think about dating anyone other than you. Well, except for maybe Hugh Jackman, he's hot." Jubilee grinned.

"I totally agree." ShadowCat said to her friend.

"The guy is a sissy. I could take him with my pinky finger." Pyro muttered.

"Kids, can we please concentrate more on the person trying to destroy us and not gossip." Cyclops told them. All of them sighed and turned back to Legion, who was yelling at Xavier and Gabrielle.

"David, please. I did not bring you up to kill. Please, I want my little boy back." Gabrielle plead as tears slipped from her eyes and traveled down her cheek.

"This is your fault!" Legion yelled and pointed a finger at his mother. "You told me you would let me meet my father one day. What took you so long? Hell, I found him on my own. And for your information, it's Legion, not David." He growled.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you. If I had known I had a son I would have been in your life more." Xavier tried to explain, but Legion ignored him. There were gasps from the group when they heard Charles say that the person who destroyed their home was his son.

"Man, I never thought he had kids. That was the reason why he put up a school."Scarlet Witch whispered.

"Sounds like it's new to the Professor also." Polaris commented. Legion brought his hands to his head and started muttering something.

"You are a LIAR!" Legion yelled and began chanting it again. "You would have never been there for me! All you care about are those that aren't your own!" He shouted as he turned to the group. "Well, I'll make sure that you have no one left in your life, old man." He turned to the group and surrounded them in a ring of fire.

"Geez, and people said I needed therapy." Wanda growled as she backed into Pyro. "Can you get rid of these flames, honey?" She asked.

"No problem." John smirked as he raised his hand and sent the flames back at Legion. Before the fire reached Legion they disappeared into the air.

"Cute trick." Legion smirked. "Here's another one of mine." He raised his hands and all of the X-Men flew back into the remains of the mansion.

"Okay, that guys is really gettin' on mah nerves." Rogue muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"You're not the only one." X-23 growled as she unsheathed her claws. "Get me close enough to that guy and I'm going to shred him." She snarled.

"David, please. You don't want to do this!" Gabrielle Haller yelled to her son. It was killing her to see him behave this way. He had been angry before, but not to the point where he went and tried to kill people.

"Like you really know me, mother. All you did was hide things from me." Legion spat at her. "What else are you hiding from me?" He raised his hand and lifted her up into the air. "It is not nice to lie to your children." He smirked as she brought her hands to her throat.

"Please." She cried as she felt her oxygen get cut off. 'Why can't I get through to him?' She thought to herself. She was about to pass out when an optic blast hit Legion in the arm.

"Get lost." Legion dropped his mother to the ground, not noticing her unconscious body. He raised his hand and lifted Cyclops in the air, but Jean tried to stop him.

"Scott, I'm sorry." Jean whispered as Cyclops was thrown across. The red-haired woman fell to her knees.

"**How could you let your so-called love get thrown like that? Don't you care about him?**" She heard the taunting voice laugh in her head, but this time ignored it.

"That's it. I've had it with this guy." Polaris stated as she moved a few metal pipes from the destroyed mansion and threw them Legion. Iceman helped by icing up the pipes and shooting a few ice beams at him, while Gambit, Jubilee, and Chamber helped with their powers.

Legion laughed as a force field blocked all their attacks. He shook his head at them. "Pathetic. My daddy really knows how to choose them, doesn't he?" He said as he raised his hand and was about to throw them when a bolt of lightening hit him.

Legion staggered a bit in the air and then looked up to see a white-haired woman with glowing white eyes looking down at him. "You best leave them alone and this place." Storm roared at him as hail poured down around him. He used his telekinesis to keep the hail away and block the purple haired ninja being carried by a winged mutant that was about to attack him from behind.

"Great, there's even more of you. Oh well, more fun for me I suppose." Legion smiled as he threw Storm out of the sky and almost made her crash down into the ground if it were for Nightcrawler teleporting her away.

"I've had enough of him. I'm going to chop his head off." X-23 growled as she started to walk towards Legion. She was stopped by Logan's arm on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea, kid." He told her. She yanked her arm away from him and glared.

"I am not a kid. And it's not like my life really matters." She murmured as her bowed her head. "All I am is just a replacement for you. All I my purpose was." She whispered.

"You do matter. I care about you. A lot." Quicksilver rested walked over to her and hugged her. "Heck, if it weren't for you, I'd-still-talking-like-this!" He said to her with a smile.

"I hate it when you talk like that. You sound like a moron." X-23 told him.

"Who is this person anyways?" Angel asked as he and Psylocke landed near them.

"That's the Professor's son." Colossus answered the older man, who looked shocked.

"So, how are we going to get close to him? He keeps using his stupid shield anytime someone tries to hit him." Scarlet Witch commented as Cyclops, Storm, and Nightcrawler joined the rest of the group.

"We have to somehow distract him while someone else attacks. There has to be some way to bring him down. I contacted the Professor and he said he doesn't want his son harmed." Cyclops told the group as he glanced at the Professor, who was doing his best to help Gabrielle.

"But if we don't harm him, he'll harm us." Jubilee pointed out.

"Yes, but he thinks there is a way to help him out of the state is he now. We must try." Jean said.

"I'll tackle him from behind." Wolverine volunteered as he saw Jean wrap her arms around Cyclops and hug him close. He sighed and wish it had been him she was hugging. No matter what he said, he still wasn't over Jean yet.

"Rogue, Angel, and Storm, distract him in the air, while I, Gambit, Jubilee, Chamber, Pyro, Iceman, and Polaris distract him from the back. Scarlet Witch, X-23, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Psylocke, and ShadowCat get his attention in the front. With all of us together, he shouldn't expect Wolverine." Cyclops ordered the group.

"David, please stop this. You are only hurting yourself and-" Xavier tried to persuade his son, but the younger man wouldn't listen.

"-Hurting myself? I haven't felt this good in a long time." Legion chuckled. "I've never been whole in years, but then again you wouldn't know anything about that now would you? No you were off helping other children with their mutation." He spat.

"Hey, stupid looking. Over here!" Scarlet Witch shouted at Legion as she hexed debris of the mansion at him.

"Fools." Legion growled as he was hit by numerous attacks from the back. He put up his telekinetic shield to block the attacks.

"What's the matter, sugah? Too afraid ta attack without ya little shield on?" Rogue taunted him as she, Storm, and Angel flew around him.

"You do much better on the . . . " Legion was cut off when a tree was thrown at him by Colossus and the beams, ice, and fire from the other direction. "ENOUGH!" Legion screamed as he used his telekinesis to throw all of them away from him.

"Gotcha!" Wolverine growled as he leapt from a tree and onto Legion. "I had a lot of plans fer tonight and ya ruined each and every single one of them. Yer gonna pay fer that." Logan snarled.

"I don't think so, old man." Legion said as he threw Logan off of him and lifted him into the air. "I have simply had enough of this. I have plans too." He snarled.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded itself around Wolverine's body. Logan screamed in pain before he vanished into thin air, leaving his teammates stunned and horrified.

**End of Chapter 11**

Note:Please don'tflame me for taking Wolverine out, well I guess ya could, but just for the record he is not dead. The end part with the light should also seem a bit familiar, but if not, in the next chapter will say what happened to Logan.

**loneraven: **haha, yep, had to bring that cat back. Couldn't let him get crushed in the mansion. And see, they reunited fast enough, eh sorta, I think I messed that part up a bit. Haha, maybe I can destroy the mansion for a second time and put Joseph and Magma in there. I agree, the twins are so cute, there's going to be more twin bonding stuff in Revelations. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **haha, I thought why not have it be her, she is one hard person to beat, and her along side another person that is really hard to beat will make it more exciting :) well I hope so anyways. I've always wanted to destroy the mansion, it was a lot of fun (evil grin) though, that is the least of their problems to come. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **hehe, kinda the reason why I had Logan say that to Remy in the last chapter. Cause well, he's kinda gone. And I'm not like Marvel who kills Jean every chance they get. I think she's been killed . . . I lost count. Also, I said bye bye, which does not necessaryly mean "dead" Thanks for reviewing

**jacx: **I promise, the next chapter will have some jott moments, as well as all the other couples. Mostly cause I plan on breaking up each and every single one of them, or close to it. Thanks for reviewing and hope ya enjoyed this chapter.

**BlkDiamond: **I feel bad for doing that to Logan, but it's not the end of him. There's a lot of people later that I torment, mostly emotionally. I'm so glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :D and hope ya enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere: **um, it depends. If you hate Logan it's good, it you like Logan, we'll he may show up again later on. Couldn't leave Sarah in the mansion, I can be mean, but not that mean. Plus, Rogue is almost like a mom to Sarah since she is dating Remy and stuff. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish: **nope, had to destroy the mansion. It was fun, I know I'm a bit weird on liking to destroy things, but it was. And no need to worry about Pie, he'll be alright. Thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: **One down, Three to Go** - I think this chapter is the last of Part 3, anyways, they fight against Legion for the last time (now that they are all really not happy), and "Beast" comes back, and we get to see more of Mezie and Stryfie.


	12. One Down, Three to Go

Sorry, this chapter kinda stunk when I was writing it. My notes are in my car and my car is at school. I don't know why, but I keep thinking I forgot a part in here. Hope ya enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I wish I owned X-Men, but I don't see it happening in this lifetime or the next.

* * *

"WOLVIE!" Jubilee shouted as she fell to her knees. She placed her hands over her mouth when tears ran down her face.

"Oh mah god." Rogue whispered as turned away and buried her face into Remy's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. 'This can't be happenin'.' She thought to herself. Lorna cried into Bobby's shoulder while Wanda stood stunned until John rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kitty began to tremble as she continued looking in the exact spot where Logan had disappeared. "Where." Was the only word that came out of her mouth. Like the others, she was in total shock.

"My Goddess." Storm shook her head. Logan and her had always gotten along well. She respected the man a lot for what he had been through in the past and for sticking around to help at the mansion. He could have left at any time, but he wished to stay and protect the people he cared about.

"I don't believe this." Jean closed her eyes and a tear ran down her right cheek. 'I'm so sorry, Logan.' She said to herself.

"**I told you.**" Jean heard the voice say tauntingly.

Xavier had witnessed Logan's disappearance and turned his head away. 'Once again I've failed. This is all my fault.' He thought to himself as he bowed his head.

Jubilee got off her knees as Jono came over to help her. She gave Legion a nasty glare and point her finger at him. "I don't care if this son of a bitch is Xavier's son. NO ONE takes my Wolvie away!" She screamed at Legion, who was still staring at the spot.

'Odd, I had planned on strangling him. Not making him disappear. Unless I have a new power, I wasn't the one who did that.' Legion thought to himself. He turned to face the angry group of X-Men. "Oh well, one less to get rid of." He growled.

"What did you do to Wolverine?" Cyclops demanded.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Legion responded and was about to attack when Xavier communicated with him.

"_David! Stop this now! I may not have been part of your life, but your mother was! Look at her now, David." _Xavier told the younger man telepathically. Legion turned his back to the X-Men, but kept a telekinetic shield up as a bunch of fireworks hit it. Seconds later they were joined by charged cards, a psionic blast, lightening, an optic blast, fire, ice, pieces of metal pipe from the mansion, and a tree that was hexed at him.

"Mother." Legion whispered as he looked at his mother on the ground. "No, I didn't do that. Did I?" He asked himself. "No, your trying to trick me." He yelled as he grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

"_I am not tricking you. She never wanted to see you attack and hurt someone. When she told me about you, she said you were the best son a mother could ever have. You were kind, polite, and never hurt a fly. Until now." _Xavier mentally told him in a disappoint tone.

"I didn't kill him." Legion shouted as he glared over at Xavier while still clutching his head. "I never," He whispered as he began to feel as if he was being torn apart. "Wanted to disappoint you." He cried when a bright white light surrounded Legion's body.

The others stood back and covered their eyes. When the light died down, two figures stood in Legion's place; David and Lucas.

David looked down at his hands. "I," He began when Lucas shoved him to the ground.

"Are pathetic. We were so close to destroying them and you wiped out. Stupid mamma's boy." Lucas growled. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted up by Rogue.

"Mind tellin' meh whatcha did ta Logan?" The southern girl demanded. "Or if ya want, Ah could always pound it outta ya." She threatened.

"We can take turns at it." X-23 snarled as she approached him.

"I don't know what happened to your friend. I didn't do that." Lucas spat at them. Rogue raised her fist, ready to punch him in the face when David stopped her.

"He's not lying." David spoke up. "When we were Legion, we had no plans on making him disappear. I don't know what that was, but we didn't do it. I'm so sorry for your lose." He bowed his head.

"You're so pathetic it is not even funny." Lucas rolled his eyes. Gabrielle Haller opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"David." She whispered. Instantly, David rushed to his mother's side.

"Are you alright?" David asked as he helped his mother up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your back." She cried.

"So, what do we do with him?" Pyro asked as he glared at Lucas.

"We could always use a new punching bag in the Danger Room." Polaris suggested.

"Or trampoline." Iceman added.

"Actually, I think he would be better off on Muir Island with Moria MacTarggert. She can keep an eye on him." Angel told the group.

"I'll call Banshee and tell him he will have a guest accompanying him back." Psylocke said as she left to call Sean Cassidy and tell him.

"No place can hold me! I will break free and destroy you all. Especially you, father." Lucas pointed at Xavier.

Scarlet Witch growled and glared at him. "Can somebody please shut him up before I do?"

"My pleasure." X-23 said as she punched Lucas in the stomach. The blond haired young man fell to the ground.

"What are we going to do now?" Iceman asked as he turned and looked at the mansion. 'Place is never going to be the same. Never thought I would say it, but I'm going to miss the smell of cigar in the garage.' He thought to himself. 'Though, that is gone too.'

"I can help pay for rebuilding a new mansion, Charles. It is the least I can do." Gabrielle offered to Xavier.

"Thank you, but at the moment, I think everyones thoughts are on our lost friend than our home." Xavier whispered.

**Next Day-Muir Island**

"You can't do this to me!" A collared Lucas shouted as they threw him into his cell and locked the door. He turned around and glared as Moria and the others as they left the room. "You will all pay for this!" He yelled at them.

"Oh shut the hell up." A young man that was about the same age as Lucas growled at him.

"Don't talk to me like," Lucas's mouth hung open when the other guy flipped him off. "How dare you. You will suffer as well." Lucas vowed. He looked over at the name plate above his fellow prisoner's cell and read "Kevin MacTaggert" just below the name read "Proteus"

"I'm shaking in my boots." Kevin rolled his eyes.

**X-Mansion-Outside**

All of the adults and teenagers stood outside near an old tree in the backyard of the mansion. All of the children had been sent home until the mansion was rebuilt. Xavier had called the new students and told them about what had happened and expected them all to decide to not attend the school. Surprisingly, all of them still wanted to come, even if they had to sleep in the Danger Room. He also gained another new student and teacher who would be arriving with the others.

"As all of you know, we don't know what happened to Logan." Scott began, his head was bowed. "David said that he hadn't done anything to him. Unfortunately we don't know if he is alive or dead. Hopefully, we will get a second chance to see him again." He turned to Jean, who had been crying. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her away.

"Pie." X-23 whispered as she walked over to him. "I wanted to tell you bye." She told him. He looked at her confused.

"What? Where are you going?" He asked her. She turned her head away from him.

"I do not belong here. The only reason I stayed was because of him. I don't want people looking at me funny because I have his DNA in me." X-23 explained.

"They aren't going to look at you weird. You and Logan were two different people, no matter who you were created from." He took her hand. "And I'm not letting you go. If you leave, I'm going too." He glared.

"Why can't you just make things easier and just say bye?" She growled.

"Because I either get my way or I annoy the hell out of the person until I get my way." The white haired young man grinned at her. X-23 rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to stay?" He asked her.

"I guess, someone has to be around and keep you in check. Your poor sister has had to babysit you for how long. Think its time someone else do it now." She told him.

"You're staying because you love me." He whispered to her.

"No, I don't!" She shouted at him as she marched off away from him. He followed behind her. Meanwhile, Jubilee, Jono, Kitty and Piotr left go to take the elevator down to the lower levels of the mansion.

Lorna and Bobby were walking beside each other around the mansion. There was nothing for them to do since the Rec. Room had been destroyed. A cab pulled up to the mansion and Hank McCoy stepped out.

"What happened here?" Hank asked as he looked past the two younger mutants and at the mansion.

"Welcome home Hank." Lorna greeted him. "The mansion got destroyed when you were away." She said sadly.

"No need to worry, I'm sure the Professor can have it rebuilt in no time." McCoy told them.

"That's not the worst of it." Bobby whispered as Lorna rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. "Something happened to Logan, we think there is a possibility he could be dead."

"Oh my, but I am sure he is alive. Logan is a survivor after all." Hank said to them.

"I hope so." Lorna sighed as her and Bobby continued their walk. Hank watched them walk and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Believe me. He is not dead." Dark Beast began to chuckle to himself. "Though he is Death." He continued to laugh to himself as he pulled his bags from out of the cab. "And that is the least of your problems."

**Backyard of the Mansion **

Sarah placed flowers she had picked from Storm's outside garden and placed them under the tree. "Sarah, ya alright honey?" Rogue asked as she and Remy walked up from behind her.

"People always leave me and never come back. I liked Mr. Wolvie. He was nice to me and always called me squirt. He even yelled at the one kid when he tried to pick on me." Sarah said as she sat down on the cold grass.

"Petit, Logan went away for a while." Remy told her as he bent down next to her.

"Will he come back?" She asked him.

"Of course, sugah. He goes away sometimes ta get away, but he always returns." Rogue said to the little girl, doing her best to keep back the tears.

"Okay, I'm going to go draw a picture for him for when he comes back." Sarah scampered off.

"Ya think he is alive?" Rogue asked as she bent down next to Remy.

"Oui, he wouldn' let himself get beaten by anyone." The Cajun answered. He traced her face with his gloved finger and let it rest against her lips. She kissed the finger before he took it away.

"Ah just wish nothin' happened ta him. Ah mean after all the crap he has gone through in his life: not rememberin' his past, what his real name is, havin' the woman he loves love another man, and who knows what else." Rogue sighed as she stood up along with Remy. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and brought her close to his chest. "Promise meh ya'll never leave meh, no matter what."

"I promise chere, I ain't never gonna leave y' as long as y' keep de same promise." Remy whispered into her ear.

**Egypt**

"Master, I have done everything you have ordered." Mesmero said as he kneeled down in front a wall with Egyptian writing written on it. In the back of the room, a large blue furred mutant was chained to the wall.

"Very good. I see you were able to find your way here, Stryfe. Did you make sure that everything will go according as how it should be?" A shadowy figure appeared before the wall. The figure's head and body were hidden in the shadows. The only thing that was slightly visible was a large purple arm that could be seen through.

"Yes, Apocalypse, everything is happening as how it happened before." Stryfe smirked as the flames from the torches shined off his silver mask. "No one will get in your way and you will rule this world."

"Excellent. What of my horsemen? Did you find any candidates?" Apocalypse asked.

"I have found four mutants that would be excellent. The best part of it is they are all in one area in Westchester, New York. It will be easy when the time comes. In fact, we have already taken one. Your new Death went by the name of Wolverine." Mesmero told him.

"We also placed a spy in the area where the other three live. They will think Dark Beast is Beast, not knowing that he is aiding us on their every move. I have also kept an eye everything the traitor does." Stryfe added as a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"Good, and what of my other three Horsemen: Plague, War, and Famine?" Apocalypse asked as Mesmero told him who the other three mutants were.

"Believe me, sir. No one will get in your way or stop you once you are finally free." Stryfe smirked.

**End of Unexpected Secrets**

**FYI**: I just wanted to clear some things up incase there is more confusion, or this adds to it, which I hope it doesn't. Back in U. Arrival, the Shadow King escaped because Poccy had set him free. Poccy can not enter into the normal world until he is released, but is able to enter into the Astral Plane, which he did. He is also the person who turned Angel into Archangel at the beginning of Arrival.

Note: I had planned for this story to be longer. it was went up to 16 chapters, but they ended up combining with each other I lost 4 of them. Well, it was either a lot of really short chapters (which i hate) or a bit longer ones

**Loneraven**: no, he isn't dead. The last chapter's title had a different meaning, as in the horsemen death. I had actually planned on bringing in Cable for the next part, never thought about Domino until you mentioned her. I am so doing it :D Thanks for reviewing (hugs ya)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Legion never touched Wolvie, Wolvie kinda um got hit by the same light Angel did in Arrival, turning, well going to turn him into the horsemen, Death. I'll give ya a hint on the others, I go girl, boy, girl, for the other horsemen. Hehe, glad ya find this interesting :) Thanks for reviewing (hugs ya)

**Le Diable Blanc**: it's alright, I get things all the time that keep me busy. I still got a huge pile of things to read and other stuff :P Glad ya liked the last chapter. (Hugs ya) Thanks for reviewing

**Crystalwish**: umm, Logan kinda got zapped by the little light that Angel got hit with by Poccy. So he is staying at the Egyptian resort while he waits for the others to arrive. Thanks for reviewing (hugs ya)

**Roguechere**: I gotta agree, he does have a lot of attention on him. He's in almost every single comic and has two movies made on him. No one was meant ta die in the last chapter, even though the title says death, it was meant as the horsemen not as in death, he is dead and ain't alive no more. Unless he becomes a zombie, okays I'm rambling now, sorry. (Hugs ya) Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: the blue light happened in Unexpected Arrival, chapter 3, when Warren made a deal and got turned into ArchAngel coughreallyDeathcough. The title of the last chapter was meant as the horsemen Death, which um, Wolvie kinda will be later. So, Legion didn't really make him disappear, one of Poccy's men did. I hope this isn't getting confusing. And I'll make sure I add more of Dirge in the next part, well there will be, especially with what is going to happen. (Hugs ya) Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** blame Poccy's people, he is the one that did it! Then again, I'm kinda writing it so I can't blame the characters, darn it. I had Marrow stay in the back, didn't want her near them when they were fighting, but she kinda saw everything that happened, plus she had to watch Dirge. Thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

**Coming Soon**

"How dare you! After what you did to me, you should be on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness." She snapped at Jono.

_I never meant for any of that to happen. I am sorry _Jono tried to apologize.

* * *

"We did not ask you to help us. If you continue on taunting me and my teammates I will personally make sure you regret it." Scott threatened the man in front of him.

"Ah, but it is almost as much fun as experimenting. Hm, maybe when your little wife gets back we can test on her." Sinister smirked as Scott raised his hand to his visor.

* * *

"Ya obviously don't trust meh if ya act this way." Rogue yelled at him.

"Non, I trust y'. I don't trust him." Remy told her.

"Joseph is a friend, that is it. Ya know who ya sound like?" Rogue asked as she turned and pointed at him. "Ya sound like Bobby when Ah was goin' out with him." She lowered her hand and looked down at the ground. "Ah think we should end this before it turns inta anythin' worse. Ah care about ya Remy and Ah don't want ta start regreting it. Ah think we're better off as friends." She told him.

* * *

He laughed as he walked to the edge of his tower and peered through the window. His four horsemen stood behind him waiting for his orders. "This world is mine." Apocalypse laughed as the sky turned pitch black.

* * *

"Well let me put this in simple terms for you then. Six of our teammates have turned evil, one of the most oldest and powerful mutant has returned, parts of the world are being destroyed, and the Professor is in a coma. I'd say we are pretty much screwed." Sage responded as she leaned back in her chair as the phone began to ring.

"No one better answer that." X-23 warned the rest of the group.

"Actually, I hate to tell you this, but did you turn on the TV?." Bobby asked the group as he walked into the room.

"No, no one is allowed to look at the TV. If we don't see it, it is not there." Warren told the rest of the people. The answering machine picked up the phone call.

"Hello, I know you people are there. This is Emma Frost of the Hellfire Club, just so you know, we are sueing you for what one of your X-Men did to our beautiful home. We shall see you in court, Charles." The voice on the answering machine said.

"Was that what was on the news, Bobby?" Betsy asked the younger man, who scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, no, what was on the news was much worse." He answered.

**Revelations**

**This fic will be the longest out of all the Unexpected fics, I already know that for sure. The couples that will be having major relationship issues: Romy, Lice (Lorna/Bobby), Kiotr (kitty/Piotr), Jonda, Juno (Jono/Jubes)And Scott and Jean have a big problem of their own, but it does not effect their relationship, well not majorly anyways. This one has the most bad guys also of all of the U. fics, mainly Poccy, Phoenix, etc.**


End file.
